Graduation Day
by Dale
Summary: He's been through Hell and Back. From raging war against Umbrella to Rescuing the President's daughter from crazed cults. But can Leon S.Kennedy survive his greatest challenge yet? Making it to Sherry's High School Graduation?
1. News

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Hey, this is Dale. Back from college for Spring Break and since I'm dead broke I figure why not write something. So yeah this is just something that just happened to pop up in my head. Depending on how well people respond to it will determine if I'll finish it our now. For now it's just something. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: You know and I know that Capcom would erase me off the surface of this earth if I tried to take credit for one of their most successful franchises. So no, I don't own Resident Evil. Nada. Nothing. Except for the various kick ass games.

Chapter 1: News

It's been one week since Leon S. Kennedy returned from the worst vacation in his life. Upon his return he was bombarded with questions by government officials he didn't really want to see and the President was so pleased by his work that he "volunteered" Leon to be Ashley's bodyguard full-time. So after days and days of debriefing and interrogation Leon was finally allowed to catch up on some well needed rest. Unfortunately, his duties to Ashley were 24/7 full term so rest wasn't exactly easy to come by.

11:24 A.M

The phone rang with a head-splitting shriek echoing throughout the entire apartment. At the third ring, an arm slowly reached its way from under the covers and pulled the receiver under. Slowly the figure spoke.

"Hello?" was Leon Kennedy's tiresome and weak attempt at answering the call. There was a moment of silence and then a voice that Leon hadn't heard in almost 4 years. But he could still hear the strength of her voice. In all his life, he had never met a woman quite like her.

"Leon, it's Claire. How have you been?" Leon could feel his chest sink as he tried to sit up and winced. After returning from Spain he had all the time in the world to feel the pain he went through. Surprising he didn't have problems sleeping.

"Claire? How?...How did you get this number?" He asked as he tried to reason why Claire would just call him out of the blue. It was so long since he parted ways with her. Sure they still kept in touch with postcards here and there and stuff of that nature. But after the fiasco with Umbrella, the two decided to move on with their lives. Leon could never quite figure out why he didn't visit her though.

"You gave it to me awhile ago." Claire said softly as she chuckled at his confused demeanor. "Remember, you said that if we ever needed to get in contact with you to call this number." Leon scratched his head trying to conjure up the memory. It slowly began to come to him.

"Okay, now I remember. I'm sorry Claire, it's just that…. Well I got back from this huge assignment and a lot has happened. And hearing from you after so long was definitely unexpected. But I am glad to hear your voice. So, what was it you needed?" Leon could hear Claire sigh on the other end of the phone. He pulled the receiver closer to his ear and listened intently.

"Sherry. She called me to tell you that she's graduating." Leon could feel his heart rise and sink at the same time as he drew in a heavy breath. He was ecstatic that Sherry was graduation. She was 18 years old, a grown woman. However, because of Leon's occupation and determination to serve and protect, he realized later that he had nearly severed his bond with Sherry Birkin.

"Oh my God. Claire, I didn't know. I've haven't talked to Sherry since I last saw you. I haven't talked to any of you." Leon let out a straggled cough as he lied back down on his pillow. He could picture Claire giving him a comforting smile on the opposite side of the line.

"It's okay. Sherry invited you. It's in two weeks I believe. And Leon, I know it's been a long time but I must admit we all miss having you around. So it would be in your best interest to attend this graduation. For Sherry." She said sternly as if leaving no room for argument.

Staring up at the ceiling Leon Kennedy played Claire's last words in his head over and over and over again. After surviving the hellhold he just escaped a week prior, he knew then and there that life was a one way ticket and he couldn't afford to miss the boat. So with his mind made up he replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad to hear it. Well, I must be going now, but I will send you a letter with all the details and such. You take care Scott." Claire told him jokingly. During the crusade Leon and Claire would joke around and address each other by their middle names.

" Yeah, you to Alyson. Bye." Leon ended with a chuckle. With that the two friends hung up.

Placing the phone back on the hook Leon placed the covers back on his head. Sure he was extremely happy that his friend was eager to speak with him after so long. And even more happy that Sherry was graduating. He wasn't going to miss it if it killed him. But despite the good news, he was still injured and in massive amounts of pain. So he would think about this trip later. Now all that mattered was rest.

Author's Note: So yeah, there it is. My introduction. Read and Review and tell me how you like it. This is just something I did out of boredom but if you guys want more let me know. Hell Yeah.


	2. The Sister You Never Wanted But Got Stuc...

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Hmm. For less than 1000 words I think that last chapter had a pretty good turn so like I said before I'll put up another chapter. Honestly, I don't quite know where this is going so we're all in for a ride here. Anyways this is chapter 2.

Chapter 2- The Sister You Never Wanted But Got Stuck With Anyway

"Leon! Daddy says you can come in now."

With a nod and a cocky grin plastered on his face, Leon made his way through the double doors into the Oval Office. Ashley smiled as she closed the door behind him and followed.

"Good Afternoon Leon." President Graham addressed as he presented Leon with an offer to sit. Leon did so and replied likewise.

"Afternoon President Graham. I take it you were informed of my request." Leon could see Ashley from the corner of his eye. She was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room intent on listening to the conversation. One thing Leon learned first hand about Ashley was that she was indeed daddy's little girl. And President Graham had no problem acknowledging that. Sitting up in his chair Leon prepared to hear the President's statement.

"Yes, I was. According to what you told the secretary, you are requesting a two week vacation to attend a graduation. Is that correct?" Leon nodded in response. President Graham continued.

"Well Leon, I have no problem with you taking a break after what you did for Ashley and I, Lord knows you deserve it." At that, Ashley smirked at her father's attempt at a thank you. Leon too smirked. Wasn't it kind of obvious he needed some kind of reward?

"However, I must ask. Do you really need a two week vacation? We could definitely use you around here. And if I recall you said that you didn't have much in the way of close family. Can a week not suffice?" Leon smiled. Here was the President of the United States asking, not practically begging, Leon Kennedy to return as soon as possible to be of service. Leon pondered over the question a minute before replying.

"Mr. President, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'll need atleast two weeks off. I have some issues to take care of. The people I'm going to visit are the closest I have to a family, and I need to right some wrongs." President Graham sat back in his chair as he reviewed Leon's request but Ashley decided to just make the decision for him.

"Aw, Dad just let him go already? Can't you see he has a life too?" Leon grinned at her and she winked back at him. President Graham sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"All right you can stay for 2 weeks. Just two. I'm sorry Kennedy but you're just too valuable to get rid off, even if it's just temporarily." At that, the President broke into a fit of laughter. Ashley rolled her eyes at her father's goofiness while Leon just sat in silence. President Graham soon realized the situation and shut up. He began to compose himself.

"Well, ahem. Leon, you're dismissed. You're officially off. Have fun and stay safe." Leon stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you President Graham." Ashley walked up to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going out. Bye dad." He hugged her as she left out the door. Leon followed her out.

As Leon made his way to his car he could hear Ashley calling for him from behind.

"Leon! Leon, hold on damn you!" Leon turned to see the tired woman behind him. Apparently she must have been chasing him for about 4 or 5 minutes. Leon blew the thought off as he chuckled.

"Sorry Ashley what is it?"

"I was wondering…." Ashley started stilling trying to catch her breath. "I was wondering whose graduation where you going to." Leon gave her a look. That was not what he was expecting.

"A friend of mine. She's practically a little sister to me. Well, she was. I kinda lost touch with her." Ashley lowered her head as if she was affected by his grief.

"Well, why?" She asked. Leon chuckled as he continued to open up his car door. He could see a little of Sherry in her. Hell, come to think about it he hadn't seen Sherry since she was about 14. A lot can happen in 4 years.

"You sure are curious. Tell you what, if you want you can come to this café with me and I'll tell you all about it." At that, Ashley's emerald eyes grew with excitement.

"Sure! I'd love to." As Leon started the car up he opened the door for Ashley to get in. She grinned as Leon turned on the cd player. A uptempo jazz selection started to play.

"I didn't take you a jazz listener Leon. You look like you would listen to something alittle more…..aggressive." Leon shook his head.

"Nope, I'm actually an introvert kinda guy. I'll take tranquility over excitement anyday." With that, he pulled out of the parking lot and made his was to a small café a few blocks away. Hopefully, President Graham wouldn't get any ideas. Especially since Leon was officially off duty.

At the Café

"Get me two gyros Mickey."

"That's got to be Leon. Always coming up here barking out orders. Heh, two gyros coming up."

Situated at a booth next to the front window were Leon and Ashley. Leon noticed how nervous she looked. For one thing, she kept looking around as if she was afraid someone might try to rob her or something. Leon figured that she didn't get out that much. Well, get out like any normal person would.

"Whoa Ashley calm down. I know this place is different but trust me these are good people. You don't have to be so nervous." Leon told her as he attempted to make her feel a little more at home. Ashley seemed to get the ideas as she stopped looking around and instead looked directly at Leon.

"Okay, Leon. Tell me about those people you're going to see." Leon sighed and took a sip from his soda as he got comfortable.

"Well, the graduation I'm attending is for a girl named Sherry. And those people I told about. Well, they help me expose the Umbrella Corporation. I was apart of that resistance they had on t.v a few years back." Ashley's eyes widened. She didn't know too much about Leon except that he was one of the best agents the government had to offer.

"Anyway, after that was done I spent some time living with Sherry and Claire until I was able to start training for the agency. Leon concluded. Ashley gave him a look.

"Claire? Is she like your girlfriend or something?" Ashley asked with a smirk on her face. She was curious to what kind of woman could woo Leon Kennedy. She already knew of Ada and Leon had made it pretty clear he was no longer romantically interested in her. Leon took a deep sigh and took another sip from his drink. Ashley motioned for him to go on.

"Well?"

"I'll say it like this. Claire's not my girlfriend but we're not totally just friends either. Actually I spoke to her for the first time in about a year yesterday morning. Why you jealous?" Leon asked. Ashley slapped him on the wrist.

"What? No! You're cute and all but you're like the big brother I never had. I wouldn't want to date you." Leon's smirk burst into a genuine laugh. Ashley smirked herself.

"You know. You're liked the sister I never wanted but got stuck with anyway. I'm glad you don't want to date me." Ashley laughed at that comment and returned to her serious demeanor.

"So are you gonna like try to let Claire know how you feel?" She asked genuinely concerned. Leon shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't even know exactly how I feel yet. But before I even worry about that I'm definitely going to reconcile with Sherry. That's my ultimate goal for this trip." Ashley nodded. Suddenly an idea popped into Leon's head.

"Hey Ashley, are you still on vacation?" She nodded slowly not knowing what he was thinking. Leon grinned.

"Do you want to come with me and meet the gang. I'm sure you could use a real vacation." Ashley seemed to think it over and finally broke into a huge smile.

"Yeah, I'd love to as long as daddy approves. He still sees me as his little 7 year old girl doing ballet." Leon chuckled.

"Don't worry about that. I'm sure he won't mind. I'm your bodyguard remember. Oh, food's here." At that moment, their order had just arrived. Leon started to dig in while Ashley closed her eyes and took a chance.

"Hey, this is good." Leon was stuffing his face as he nodded.

"The best. Now hurry up and eat. I gotta make some plans. Claire's supposed to send me a letter about the trip." Ashley just nodded as she continued to eat her gyro.

After eating his food Leon leaned back in the booth and started to think of all that had happened in the past few days. He had to admit he missed his friends with a passion. But, it seems that he gained another little sister in the process and he was determined not to severe this bond like he did with the other. Perhaps the greatest mission in his life would be winning back the love he once had from Sherry Birkin. And maybe figuring out his feelings for Claire Redfield too.

Author's Note: To all that reviewed I send out many thanks. Thanks to your reviews I got inspired enough to put up another chapter. Well, thanks to you and the fact that I'm playing RE4 on Professional mode which is to say the least: The Shit! Okay, now I ask of you. Please continue to review the story and let me know how I'm doing. If I get another good response I just might get up 1 or 2 more chapters before I go back to school. Hell Yeah!


	3. A Letter from That World

Graduation Day

Author's Note: First off, I gotta say thanks to everyone that reviewed. Once again, I feel inspired enough to continue this story. Most of you loved the fact that I kept Ashley in character as well as the other characters. So I guess I'm doing something right. As for Leon/Claire implication, if you don't know I'm an avid Leon/Claire fan but Tre stated something I'm recently starting to agree with. Leon/Claire fics usually are too perfect and there's not much in the way of progression, and some just don't make any damn sense; so with that being said I'm going try and do that relationship a little different. Well, I've said enough. I'm extremely bored right now and I'm sick so I figured I'd get this up. Here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3- A Letter From That World

It's been 3 days since Leon was officially given 2 weeks off from the job and quite frankly he was enjoying every minute. He was able to catch up on some late night television, Conan O'Brien in particular and get some well deserved sleep. Yet throughout the course of his appreciated rest he could help but get lost in the nightmares he recalled in his mind.

Ever since that eventful night in September of 1998, death has become more than just a mere acquaintance to Leon Kennedy. No, it was more of an overseer. No matter where he went or how good his intention was someone would ultimately pay the price for his actions.

'You're the reason Sherry was kidnapped Leon. It was your fault that she had to undergo those experiments with Wesker. You failed her.'

Leon shot up from his bed in a torrid sweat.

"But I got her back. She knew there was no other way!" He shouted to omnipresent voice that taunted him. It laughed back at him mockingly.

'Why did you leave her again Leon? You knew that you could have told her goodbye; you could have comforted her, let her know you loved her. You left her. You left Claire. You left them all.' Leon shook his head violently as he tried to get rid of the voices that tormented him so. He lashed out at the mirror reflecting his self.

"I did it to protect them. The government wanted us all, I allowed them to have me. That's my duty. To serve and protect!" At that Leon got out of the bed and went to bash the mirror in until he recognized the voice talking to him. A picture started to take form. It was Sherry. The same way she looked at him the moment he told she and Claire that he was leaving to work for the government. And that he might not come back. Leon dropped his fist.

"Ugh, what did I drink last night? I'm losing my goddamn mind over this." With that he walked into the bathroom adjacent to his bedroom and opened up a bottle of Extra Strength Tylenol. Grabbing the glass of water he had the night before he swallowed two tablets and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

There was knock at the door.

"Leon! You got mail. I'll give you to the count of 3 to open up this door or you'll have to go down to the box and get it yourself." At this, Leon lazily picked himself up and made his way towards the door.

"Do you not have an sympathy Sam?" Leon groaned jokingly as he reached for his bundle of mail. The postman gave him a knowingly look.

"Now you know me better than that. I gotta schedule to keep cause Ol' Sam don't..." He started but Leon beat him to the finish.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Ol' Sam don't wait for nobody. Not even government guys like us. You're a good man Sam. A little senile but hey." Sam cracked a grin as he nodded and continued down the hall. Leon closed the door after him and looked down at the stack of mail in front of him. He proceeded to review it.

"Letter of appreciation, letter of appreciation, bills, bills, a gift card from Blockbuster, and….a letter." Peering a little closer he looked to see who the sender was.

"Claire Redfield. 114 Cedar Ln." Leon read aloud. He felt a smile come to his face. Claire hadn't moved at all. Hell, even Sherry moved out to be with her aunt on the other side of the city but Claire stayed. Wonder what she's up to now? Leon mentally slapped himself. That's what the letter is for. Setting the other mail aside, Leon opened the letter up. Along with the actual letter a set of pictures also fell out. One was a picture of her, another was what Leon assumed to be Sherry's senior picture, and the last picture was a picture of Claire, Sherry, Claire's brother Chris, and an evidently very pregnant Jill Valentine. Leon gasped. Last time he saw Jill she was still the shapely, voluptuous woman he couldn't help but think naughty things about from time to time. But of course he wouldn't let Chris know that. Or even Claire for that matter.

Looking at the picture of Sherry, Leon thought back the episode he experienced a few moments ago. He didn't realize how detrimental his abrupt absence from Sherry's life was but apparently it was serious. And if was his fault he didn't do anything about it. Tired of blaming himself Leon continued to read the letter.

Dear Leon,

A few minutes ago I just finished talking to you for the first time in about a year and a half. A lot has happened in that time. I think these pictures will inform you that. My brother and Jill, despite all of their complaints about being platonic, finally tied the not and Jill is about 2 months away from having a kid. I believe it's a boy. I'm so excited about being an auntie Chris and Jill have threatened to do me in if I keep pestering them about it. I find it quite funny really.

Anyway, the true intent of this letter is to inform you of our plans. As you know Sherry went to stay with her aunt so she doesn't live with me anymore. But Chris and I have been planning a graduation party and everyone has put in to get her a car. What we need you to do is to show up and help us with this party and such. Also, I think you need to have a serious talk with Sherry because she was really torn up about how you left like you did. I understand why you did it but even though she claims it's the past I can see it still hurts her. So please, do that for me Leon. You need to get up here ASAP so you can see the others because they're asking about you.

Oh yeah, as for a place to stay you know mi casa es su casa. Well, my hand is getting tired and I think I've said all that needs to be said. The directions are enclosed just in case you forgot and here's some phone numbers. You know, you should wait until you get here and surprise Sherry. She'll be scared shitless. Okay you big oaf, I better see your ass in my driveway within 7 days or we're gonna have some problems. Take care and I'll see you soon.

Love Your Friend,

Claire A. Redfield

As Leon read over the signature a giant smile crossed his face. Claire's letter was a well needed reassurance that his friends still cared and welcomed him with open arms. Walking back to his room he placed the letters on the dresser. He took the pictures Claire sent him and placed them on his bedstand as he climbed back into bed and picked up the phone. Dialing a number he waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello?" Was the reply. Apparently the person was about to take a shower or was just finishing one up.

"Ashley, hey it's Leon. I just got Claire's letter and it's a go. If your dad says it's okay, be ready to leave tomorrow." Ashley could hear the tiny hint of excitement in her bodyguard's voice. She smiled at his tone. For once, Leon seemed to be genuinely happy. She had never seen or heard Leon when he was excited before.

"Oh, I already did. He said it was okay, have fun, but don't forget about me and all that stuff. Well, can you call me later; the shower's running." Leon acknowledged her and concluded the conversation. As he hung up the phone he laid his head back on the pillow. For some reason he felt sleepy again. He knew he should be packing but what the hell. He would get there in time and he would make the trip worth it. He would make sure of it.

Author's Note: Well, that's another chapter done. This chapter didn't have too much to add, it was like a bridging chapter. Hopefully, it was still as enjoyable as the rest of story none the less. Please keep up the reviews and support because they really do keep us writers going. As for the next update, if I don't get another chapter in before Sunday it may be a while. I don't get out of school until early May. Hey. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	4. Almost Close Encounters

Graduation Day

Author's Note: All right. After about 2 months I'm back home from school for good. I got my job back for the summer and I finally have cable again so overall I'm in a good mood. So why not update? Diddly Day, this is for you. Keeping doing what you do. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4- Almost Close Encounters

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of that traffic." Was Ashley's relieved reply as Leon's car turned into the stereotypic suburban neighborhood appropriately named Cedar Woods. Leon nodded as he turned on the street named Cedar LN. Ashley noticed how intent Leon looked and could tell he was glad to be back home.

"It feels good to be back huh?" she questioned with sincere. Ever since Leon pretty much rejected her on that jet ski she was intrigued by him. Although he had made it clear that she didn't have a chance with him, she was entranced in the man that was Leon Kennedy. Leon smiled as he pointed over to his destination.

"There it is. It hasn't changed one bit. Well, except for the fact that Claire apparently has 3 cars. I'm guessing that they were expecting us." With that Leon parked his car alongside the curb and stepped out to open the door for Ashley. Of course she blushed as red a cherry as she followed him. Leon smirked as he made his way to the door and knocked. Slowly it opened…

"Well I'll be damned! Kennedy." Came the voice of Chris Redfield from within the doorway. He still looked the exact same except Leon could see he was genuinely happier than when he had seen him last. But being married to Jill Valentine, Leon expected that. Ashley peeked up behind him and smiled shyly. Chris looked at Leon kinda funny. Leon smiled before addressing his curiosity.

"Hehe, Chris this is Ashley, she the president's daughter. I'm her bodyguard full time. Apparently even on my days off." Chris laughed at Leon's sarcastic remarks. Ashley put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hey, you're the one invited me! Some friend you are." Chris grinned some more before motioning the two to come in.

"Claire's ran upstairs to change or something. She just came from a motorcycle race or something. And Jill and Sherry are in the back. They're watching some kind of soap opera I could care less about. I'm about to take a break from fixing some doors upstairs. But damn it's good to see you man? Lady luck's been treating you good?" Ashley smirked.

"I feel like I'm married to her. I'll tell you the story later." Leon said simply. Chris could tell by the scar on Leon's cheek that something happened. The scar was still somewhat fresh. It hadn't happened too long ago.

"Come on Ashley, let me introduce you to two other lovely ladies." At that Leon proceeded towards the back. Leon could hear Jill and Sherry complaining about something on t.v. Smiling to himself he knocked on the wall to make himself known. The two women turned their heads and gasped.

"Leon!"

Sherry got off of the couch faster than a junkie at a drug raid and rush towards Leon. Until Jill yelled at her.

"Sherry, come her and help me!" At that Sherry turned around sheepishly before Leon spoke.

"Don't worry about it Jill. I'll come to you. Oh by the way this is Ashley. She's the president's daughter." Ashley rolled her eyes at him and introduced herself.

"Leon, you sound so humdrum when you say it." She smiled over to Sherry and Jill who were quite confused as to why the President's daughter was standing in Claire's living room. Sherry gave Jill a look and she returned it. Ashley looked at the two expecting some kind of answer.

"Sorry about that, me and Jill are just in shock. Leon's back and you came with him. Anyway, I'm Sherry. This pregnant chick over her is Jill." Ashley's mouth formed an O as she awaited Jill's reply. All she received was a smirked and a roll of the eyes. Sherry was really something she thought.

"You're Sherry? Leon didn't tell me you were Leon smiled as pulled away from hugging Jill. Sherry did as well.

"Well, what did he tell you? Leon, come here and hug me." Sherry ordered. Not one to disobey orders he did what he was told. Sherry laughed a little before shedding a tear. Jill noticed and so did Ashley. Sherry's attitude did a complete 180 from sarcastic to serious.

"You idiot. Why didn't you come back? Leaving the way you did really hurt." She told him as she looked him in the eyes. Sherry had grown tall like her mother. She was taller than Jill and Claire. Judging from her size when she was 12 you would have never guessed it. Wiping away a tear she held him tighter. Leon smiled weakly at the two women looking on.

"I know. I'm sorry Sherry. Claire said you cried. A lot." Sherry slapped him on the arm.

"You're damn right I cried. But you're back now. And you're safe. I'm glad you came." Leon sighed in relief. Sherry was fine. No deep rooted hatred or sadness. Unfortunately she had become well accustomed to loss.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I wish we could have taken a picture of it." Ashley said outloud. Suddenly there was a flash and Chris walked into the room smiling with a camera in his hand.

"Don't worry, I beat you to it." Jill shook her head and motioned for him to come over. She placed his hand on her abdomen. Chris grinned.

"Hey, it's kicking harder now. He's ready to come out." Ashley went over to feel also. She smiled before speaking to Leon.

"Hey, Leon where's Claire?" Sherry let go of him and grinned.

"She's upstairs. Go on and see her." With that she ushered him out of the living room and towards the stairs. Leon groaned playfully.

"Yeah yeah, I'm going. Jeez." Making his way up the stairs a feeling of nostalgia passed through him. There were more pictures, the house seemed livelier. He couldn't help but wonder if Claire had changed at all. She wasn't a naïve college kid anymore. She was 25 years old. A grown woman in the entire sense of the word. Suddenly finding himself in front of Claire's room, Leon felt all of his breath leave his body. He was about to see her again. Turning the knob slowly, he noticed a rackety sound before the whole knob came apart.

"Oh shit." On the other side of the door Leon could hear Claire stomping her way towards the door. It swung open.

"Chris, you said you fixed……" Claire dropped her brush she had in her hand and stared. Leon gave his cocky grin and opened up his arms. Claire shrieked and jumped into his arms.

"You don't know how good it is to see you again. I mean, talking to you is one thing but, you're actually here. Did you see Sher…" At that Leon cut her off and nodded.

"I did, and I brought a friend. I hope you don't mind." Leon told her. Claire scoffed.

"Of course not. Who is it, the president?" she queried jokingly as she pulled away from him she stuck her head out of the door. Leon mused at her curiosity.

"His daughter." He simply stated. Claire gave him look of denial.

"You're kidding right?" She looked at him for any sort of smirk or evidence of lying. She found none. She gasped.

"Oh my God! You're a bodyguard for the President's daughter?" Leon stretched a bit before walking over to her bed and sitting on it.

"More like the bodyguard. I've got a story to tell." At that he smirked and patted his knee. Claire hmmphed. As she pushed him in the head and sat next to him.

"As if Scott. Anyway, what's the story?" Leon leaned back on the bed and sighed.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I just want some relaxation. Claire, I'm sorry I missed your graduation. I got your message that one time but it was weeks after you sent it. I was at training." Claire gave him a look and laid down next to him.

"It's okay. You did miss me with my hair done though. Hey, how did you get that?" She asked pointing to the scar on his cheek. She ran her finger across it. Leon closed his eyes for a minute.

"Knife fight. Let's just say that some ghosts came back to haunt me. What would you say if I told you that Ada's alive and working for Wesker?" Claire's jaw dropped.

"Damn it! Just when I thought that it was all over. I swear…" Claire started to get restless and started cursing the woman that was Ada Wong. Leon grabbed on to her arm.

"Calm down Claire. Everything's quiet now. I'll be sure to get on that when I get back to D.C. It doesn't concern you or the others anymore. I'm sorry I brought it up." Claire shushed him.

"It's okay. Don't tell the others though. Atleast not until after Sherry's graduation. This is about her right now. Anyway, on the bright side of things, I think you've noticed the difference around here." Leon nodded as he sat up and picked up something sticking out of Claire's dresser.

"Yeah for one thing I don't remember you wearing these when I was here." He said as he held up a black lace thong. Claire gave him a nasty glare as well as an accompanied blushed.

"Well Leon, we did have a 14 year old walking around at the time. And I had to live with you mister goody two shoes. That also stopped me from letting loose around here." Leon smirked as he walked up closer to her and placed the undergarments in her hand.

"If you haven't noticed Claire, I'm not so good anymore." Seductively he looked into her eyes as if he were searching for something. Claire, who was becoming somewhat uncomfortable, smiled weakly before sliding away from him. Leon could feel his ego dropping.

"Yeah, I've noticed. But you're still Leon. I'm going to finish getting dressed okay? I'll see you downstairs. I think we're going out to eat later on." With that she disappeared into the adjacent bathroom. Stepping out of the bedroom, Leon sighed. He was ecstatic to be back but it was obvious to see Claire was uncomfortable with his flirtatious advances. He put a hand to his head.

"I guess, you're feelings for me haven't changed. I'm still… your friend nothing more." Making his way downstairs Leon pushed off his tarnished thoughts to join the people downstairs and enjoy some laughs. He was finally home.

Author's Note: Okay, I updated. After a really long time. Hopefully it was worth the wait. I got this plan but it's not really anything more than a bunch of thoughts. What does this mean for this story? Well leave a review and I'll make sure you find out. Hell Yeah!


	5. Playing Catch Up

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Well, it's 11:38pm right now. And I've slept all day so it's going to be a long night for me. I figured I might as well update. I really starting to wonder where the hell this story's going lol. Oh yeah, I haven't said this in a while but you all ready know. I don't own RE or anything that relates to it except for the various games. Here's Chapter 5.

Chapter 5- Playing Catch Up

"So what did you the night of your graduation? Make out with that one guy you tried to get with throughout high school?" Sherry asked as she leaned in to hear Ashley's response. The two were sitting at the kitchen bar getting to know each other. Throughout the conversation, the two were shocked to find they had so much in common. Taking a sip of her root beer Ashley scoffed.

"I wish. I wanted to go out but instead daddy had this "Graduation Ball" thingy that I really didn't want to go to. There were no cute guys at all. Just a bunch of middle-aged congressmen and their equally post menopausal wives." Sherry burst into laughter at her comment.

"That's good stuff. Well, that's what I'm trying to do. Hehe, me and you should definitely go out tomorrow night. I mean graduation's the week after next so we have plenty of time to hang out." Ashley nodded as she looked over into the living room to find Leon conversing with Chris, Jill, and Claire. The three of them seem to be reliving memories. Holding her glance on Claire she could see how would keep her glance on Leon a little longer than usually when he spoke. She hid it very while though because he didn't seem to notice. Realizing what that meant she sighed.

"She really likes him huh?" Ashley wondered out loud. Sherry looked to her mood falter and Ashley began to absentmindedly drink from her glass. Looking over she noticed the gang in the living room. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Yeah, Jill's crazy about…." She started before Ashley rolled her eyes.

"No Sherry, I meant Claire. I can tell she really likes Leon." To Ashley it was pretty obvious there was some kind of connection between the two. For some reason she was both happy and sad. Maybe it was the uber crush she had on her bodyguard but she felt kinda downtrodden at the fact that Claire had caught his eye. Sherry could see the distress that Ashley was obviously in and proper her elbows on the top of the bar.

"Trust me. I know. She was head over heels for him." Ashley peaked her head up and gave her a look.

"Was? You mean she's not anymore?" Sherry shook her head.

"Nope, Claire's got a boyfriend. Some guy she graduated college with. They've been going out for about a year now. She said she couldn't wait around forever for her "knight in shining armor" which obvious means Leon. Sherry's said in a somewhat bored tone as she twirled her finger around. Ashley laughed softly at her gesture.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"The two of them met when Claire was being attacked by zombies and when she opened the back door Leon was there with a gun pointed straight at her. He shot the zombie behind her and pretty much saved her life. If he wasn't there, then she wouldn't have made it out of Raccoon and neither would I." At that Ashley let out a smirk. Sherry looked at her with questioning eyes. Ashley attempted to explain herself.

"That's so like Leon. When he came and found me he had a gun. Made me jump through a window too. I thought he was some arrogant hot headed jerk." Sherry nodded with understanding.

"Oh, he still is. I remember when I used to come home from school with bad grades and he used to ground me. "Sherry this, Sherry that. My God, I can't believe I'm saying this but I used to love it when he scolded me. He was like the big brother I never had." Making a face she laughed at herself becoming welled up in her emotions.

"I know what you mean. Leon told me you two were close. He's like the big brother I never had too. Except that he's really hot. I mean look at him." Sherry made a face at Ashley's admiration.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, that's Leon your talking about. He's kinda cute but saying he's hot that's going a little too far. Uhh, I think you've upset my stomach." Ashley laughed.

"Oh shut up. Hey, aren't we supposed to be going somewhere soon." Sherry's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh yeah!" Getting off of her stool she started her way into the living room to inform the group of their dining plans. Ashley followed feeling a little better about the Leon situation was feeling hesitant about telling Leon about Claire's relationship status. Not trying to dwell on her emotions she went to address the news with Sherry.

In the living room

"Hey you guys, we gotta get to restaurant remember?" Sherry told them as she made her entrance. Chris slapped his forehead as he remembered the reservations he had made for them. Standing up he proceeded to help Jill who was caught of guard by his sudden movement. She glared at him.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Chris seemed to panic as he shut off the t.v with the remote and continue helping her. Leon and Claire looked in the same confused fashion. Whatever had Chris anxious to go it had to be money related.

"If we don't get there within 15 minutes of the reservation time we lose the table and the money. Come on we got 30 minutes to get there. In this traffic it might take an hour. Let's go let's go let's go." With that Chris proceeded to help Jill off to their SUV. Jill was irritated by Chris rushing her but there really too much she could do about it at the moment. Besides she was hungry. Meanwhile the girls had went to get their purses and such before meeting Leon at the door. Noticing that Chris and Jill were already pulling out Leon overlooked his female entourage.

"I'm guessing you two are riding with us?" He asked addressing Claire and Sherry. Sherry answered for the both of them.

"Yeah, Claire's tire is flat and gas prices are horrible and I'm low soooo….". Ashley decided to finish for her.

"They're coming with us. Let's go." With that she and Sherry made there to the car and proceeded to get in. Claire on the other hand could do nothing but smile at him.

"Well, there you have it Scott." She chided as she started to push Leon towards his car. Leon groaned the entire way. He was beginning to feel like an escort. And the thought of becoming a gigolo wasn't very appealing to him. Pushing off irrelevant thoughts such as those he got in the car and followed Chris to the restaurant.

At the Restaurant

Getting out of the car, Leon instantly spotted Chris and Jill in the waiting room. Looking around he studied the unfamiliar establishment.

"When did they get this up? I don't remember being here before." He asked to no one in particular. Sherry and Ashley were busy talking to Jill to pay attention. Claire answered for him.

"It wasn't here. They built this not too long after you left. Besides you said you were more of a fast eats kind of guy if I remember correctly." She reminded me. Leon threw her a cocky grin.

"Well, I do enjoy fine dining every once in a while. Especially when in the presence of a beautiful lady such as yourself. Are you looking for to it?" He joked as he put on the best French accent he could muster. Unfortunately his best was no where near good enough. Not even close. Claire stepped closer to him as if to intimidate him.

"I'm dripping with anticipation. What's with the sudden flirting Mr. Kennedy?" She asked with a sly smile as she got into his face. So close in fact he could feel the coolness of her breath provoke the hairs of his neck. Feeling an urge to express the confused mess he called feelings instead he was left tongue tied. A month ago he was cracking bad jokes at the expense of Salazar and Saddler. Now he was choking up at his own flirting advances to Claire. What was wrong with him? Why the hell was he flirting in the first place he thought. He had never done it before.

"Well uh…." He started until Chris called out to the two.

"Hey you two, come on the table's ready." Claire looked at Leon and his obvious nervousness which she assumed she provoked.

"Well we better get going." With that she put an arm around his and proceeded to walk in with him. Leon gave her a look of confusion.

"I want to be courted Leon. I'm awaiting this so called wonderful evening you spoke about." Leon laughed at her obvious joke yet Claire was dead serious. He could never tell with her. Which was one of the reasons he was so taken with her. He didn't know exactly when it happened but it had to originated sometime within the last few weeks since they were last together. Apparently some of those indistinguishable feelings still remained. From the table Sherry and Ashley exchanged glances at Leon's blatant confusion. He had something for Claire whatever it was. Chris and Jill too noticed.

"Well, you two seem quite happy to be in each other's company?" Jill acknowledged them as the two sat down across from each other. Sherry snickered.

"Yeah, Claire wouldn't shut up about you Leon. She was like "Oh my God oh My God, Leon's coming. Sherry help me set up the guest room. Chris come help me fix the place up. Jill don't have the baby anytime soon please! It was hilarious." At that Ashley and Chris burst into laughter. Leon looked to Claire with questioning eyes. Perhaps Claire was interested in him somewhat.

"Yeah, Claire. Like I could really schedule when this kid would born. You said a lot of stuff the other day when you got off the phone with him. Ashley, I hope this dysfunctional family isn't scaring you away from visiting again." Jill said in a semi-jokingly fashion. Ashley shook her head.

"Well, I say this. You guys aren't exactly what I would define as normal. But it sure beats being surrounded by people who see me as nothing else but "the president's daughter." It gets kinda old sometimes." Claire held her glass of tea the waiter had bought her up in the air as if proposing a toast trying to change the subject from her and Leon.

"Amen to that. All through high school I was that chick that everyone knew as Chris Redfield's sister. Needless to say, I didn't have too many boyfriends for a while. Boy did I enjoy my last few years of college." At that Chris rolled his eyes at his sister's exaggeration of his overprotectiveness.

"Aw, come on Claire. You make it seem as if I threatened to give those boys swirlies if they tried to go out with you." Claire smiled as she caught him revealing himself. Leon too smiled at Chris apparent slip up.

"See there, I didn't even say that Chris. So that's why Kevin Barker was scared to ask me to prom." Claire told him as she gave him the evil eye. Jill looked on with much interest as did Leon and Ashley. Sherry was getting a kick out of this. She got off on Redfield squabbles ever chance she could. They were just so damn funny.

"Leon, what took you so long to come back here and visit us huh? I mean I'm sure they gave breaks right?" Jill asked. Leon shook his head. Claire looked on seemingly very interested.

"Remember when the government said that they were going to assign us all to that "military deconditioning" right after we defeated Umbrella." Chris and Jill nodded. Claire remembered the incident clearly because she was worried about the well being of Sherry. They had just rescued her a few days before.

"Well, I had meeting a few days later and I convinced him to let you all go and live normal lives while I volunteered to go in place of all of you. So that's why I left to "work for the government." In actuality I was forced to render my services. At training, we were taught to forgot about things that may jeopardize the success of the mission. Family, friends, emotions, all that stuff. We weren't allowed any contact except for letters and even then, they were for holiday only. I finished training earlier this year and Europe was my first mission. For some reason something always happens on my first day on the job." At that he laughed to himself. Chris gave him a look of newfound respect.

"I had no idea you did all of that. For us. I'm grateful that you gave us a chance to live a normal life again at the expense of yours." Leon shook his head.

"No need Chris. Trainings done so now I can catch up on all of the years I've missed. Right the wrongs so to speak. I already missed a lot as it is. I wasn't about to miss Sherry's graduation. President Graham would've have kept me if it wasn't for Ashley." He said as he tossed a glance toward her. Ashley blushed a little.

"It was nothing. I threatened Leon to accompany me to a boy band concert if he didn't take me on vacation with him though." She joked. Claire followed up the conversation.

"Yeah, I can see that. Leon hates pop music with a passion. He's one of those jazzy types who goes to open mic poetry readings at Midnights. That jazz club downtown. Remember that one time we went Leon? We had argument because I wouldn't change out of my biker outfit." Sherry laughed at the memory of the two bickering to each other in the hall way.

"How could forgot Claire? You only dumped a whole entire vase full of water on me." Ashley laughed at that. Claire smirked.

"Well, you deserved it. But I eventually changed and we went. I was surprised they treated you like a regular down there. We should go back before you go. Speaking of which when are you leaving?" She queried secretly hoping that his trip would be a nice long one.

"Until the day after Sherry's graduation so that Saturday. So we got about almost two weeks." At that moment the waiter had come to take their orders. While the others where taking orders, Leon couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction inside. He had almost completely forgot about that night but Claire seemed to remember it perfectly. It was one of the few nights the two had spend time together alone and had gotten close. Hopefully before the trip was over he would have a few more to remember.

Author's Note: Uh, yeah. That's the end of that chapter. I don't know if I did so hot on it. But anyway it's up. So please review and keep me inspired. It helps me update sooner. And Lunatic Pandora, Sherry and Ashley's meeting in the last chapter was a little odd lol. Ashley was just taken by surprise by Sherry's personality. She hasn't been around too many who are so carefree I don't think. Hopefully this chapter established a better clarification of their relationship thus far. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	6. Complications

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Yes, it is I, Dale, here to provide yet another update to this story. What happened was that I hit my head last night and I was inspired to update. Truly that's what happened lol. Anyway this one is dedicated to Diddly Day, not just cause she's a hell of a writer but hopefully this will give her some incentive to update Darkest Hour eh? Here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6- Complications

3:38 AM

The screams of a very frightened Ashley Graham made there way to his brain so fast he had to blink a few times to register it in his mind. But as soon as he did his instincts took over. Bolting out of his bed his hurried his way across the hall into Ashley's room. Out the corner of his eye he could see a sleepy and confused Claire sticking her head out of her room and following him.

"Leon help!" was his greeting as he practically knocked the door off of its henges and into her room. Ashley was sweating profusely as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Wrapping herself in her bedspread it was obvious that she was having a serious nightmare. As Leon went to her side to try and wake her up Claire stepped in and turned on the light. As she looked on she noticed just how frightened Leon was for Ashley. It was the same kind of fright he had when almost lost Sherry and herself. It made Claire smile inside. Leon was always the one to put others before himself.

"Ashley wake up. You're dreaming. I'm right here." He told her softly as he lightly shook her cause her to jerk up in surprise. Automatically it seemed she opened her hazel eyes and hugged him tight obviously happy to see him. Claire coughed a little to make herself known.

"You ok Ashley?" She asked as she came to sit down on the edge of the bed. Leon moved over for a bit so she could sit closer and not be on the edge. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, when you come back from situation like Spain you're kinda prone to nightmares." Leon and Claire looked at each other knowing exactly was she meant. Ashley noticed this and brought her attention to Claire.

"Hey Claire, Sherry told me how you two met. It sounds like Leon was your knight in shining armor eh?" At that Claire blushed heavily as she let off an embarrassed smile. Leon rose an eyebrow.

"Ashley, exactly what did Sherry tell you?" He asked suspicious of the incriminating information Sherry could have provided her with. Ashley smirked as she laid her head back down on the pillow to rest.

"You'll just have to ask her yourself, I'm tired. Goodnight you two," With that she pulled up her covers and closed her eyes. Claire, who was still blushing tried to sneak her way out of the room, only to be caught by Leon. He lightly grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey Claire, hold on." Letting go off her arm Leon rested his back on the wall.

"What was that all about back there? You, Alyson, do not just blush at anything. Why were you so embarrassed?" He asked throwing out his trademark smile. Claire smiled at his boyish-like persistence.

"My my, aren't we curious. Well, do you really want to know?" Leon nodded.

"Of course I really want to know. Come on tell me. Or I'll be forced to exercise my rights as a government agent." With that he moved closer in to her to the point where she was back against to the wall. Claire smirked as she looked up at him. It reminded her of the times when her and Leon would try to flirt but they never could because they were so sure they weren't interested in each other like that. But being against that wall right now with him so close she wasn't so sure now. Was she attracted to him? Hell Yeah! But a relationship with him? She didn't know. She was already in one anyway. But he wasn't Leon. Damn.

"Well, if you must know, I like you. A lot. I, Mr. Kennedy, have always been attracted to you. And according to some of my sources you feel the same way towards me, correct?" Leon's jaw dropped after hearing that. Thinking back to the times when he would chill with Rebecca, Carlos, and Barry when Chris, Jill, and Claire weren't really in the conversation mood he would always talk to Rebecca about more personal stuff. Personal meant women, the woman he always referred to as a possibility but never flat out said, was Claire.

"Damn, Rebecca." He said as he grinned in embarrassment. Claire nodded.

"You know she asked about you a few months ago. She called Chris and Jill to how they were. She's in San Francisco and you'll never guess with who." Leon smiled.

"Uh Carlos. Duh. Rebecca used to talk about him all day. I'm like I don't want to hear this Becca please." Claire slapped him on the arm. Leon made an L with his fingers and placed them on her head.

"Loser." Claire scoffed mockingly.

"Jerrk." With that the two just stared at each other for a minute. That is until Leon broke the silence.

"Claire? I have feelings for you. I really don't know what they are. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Claire nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know. I feel the same way. But Leon you have to understand, I'm involved with someone now. Someone who I've pretty much fallen headfirst for. We can't work." Leon sighed as he nodded. He pretty much saw this rejection a mile away. But he wasn't even sure how he felt about her. Atleast this way he couldn't possibly fuck up their relationship.

"But I am glad that you told me how you feel. Don't worry it hasn't changed anything." She opened up her arms for him and he went in to hug her.

"I'm glad. All right you have to go to work tomorrow, go on and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." With that the two exchanged on last smile before walking into their rooms and closing the door.

The Next Morning

" Hey you, get up. Claire's about to go to work. Aren't we going to do something today?"

Leon pulled the pillow from his head to see Ashley standing over him fully dressed and apparently very energetic. A complete 180 from her demeanor a few hours earlier.

"What? Ashley." He groaned as he sat up. Rubbing his head he looked over at the clock on the dresser. 9:10 AM.

"I see you slept better last night." Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, now come on and get up." Sighing, she grabbed him by the arms and attempted to pull him out of the bed."

After finally managing to get him up, Leon got dressed and was making his way downstairs to see Claire and some guy that obviously wasn't Chris. Ashley was sitting on the couch watching t.v and as she looked back at the stairwell, her eyes met his. Leon looked from her to the couple in the kitchen.

Claiire had her back to the mystery man as she attempted to wash the dishes. He had his arms around her and was tickling her as she washed causing her to laugh and splash water everywhere. Leon could feel that nagging little bugger called disappointment creeping up inside his heart. Placing on his mask of confidence that everything was all right he stepped into the kitchen to greet them.

"Morning Claire. Morning guy I've never seen before." He said as he held out his hand for a shake. Claire looked on between the two semiworriedly by tossing a shaky grin to Leon. The mystery guy spoke up as he shook Leon's hand.

"Hey, my name's Sean. Claire told me about you and how you two are like the best of friends." Leon smiled a genuine smile as he nodded.

"Yeah we are. We've been through a lot. By the way, I'm Leon. That young lady in there is Ashley." Claire broke into the conversation.

"You know, I'm glad you two have finally gotten the chance to meet but guess what, I've gotta get to work! So Sean let's go." With that she pushed him out the door. Turning around she smiled at Leon.

"Leon you don't have a problem with this do you? I don't want you to be uncomfortable now." Leon shook his head.

"Nah, it's cool. How does Chris like him?" Claire smirked.

"As long as he doesn't act like a jackass, which he doesn't, Chris really doesn't give a damn. Thanks to Jill obviously. But anyway, Sean's gonna take me to work. Chris is going to bring an extra tire over for my car today. I'll be back around eightish." With that she gathered up her papers and kissed him lightly on the cheek before hurrying out the door. Leon put a hand to his cheek only to have Ashley's sigh snap him out of his initial shock.

"Awww, Leon's first kiss. How sweet." With that she burst into fits of laughter causing Leon to grin evilly. She stopped and begin to run away from him. Leon easily caught up to her and picked her up and slung her over his back.

"Hey, isn't this kidnapping!" She said as she continued to hit him on the back.

"I prefer to think of it as transporting of annoying people." He said with a grin cause Ashley to scoff and hit him harder.

After calming down, Leon decided to acknowledge Ashley's wish and he decided to show her around town. After checking out a chick flick much to Leon's chagrin the two decide to grab a bite to eat.

"So, Leon. What are you going to do about Claire?" Ashley asked as she began on her garden salad. Leon paused before he took a bite from his steak. He looked to see Ashley patiently awaiting his response. He proceeded to cut up his steak to eat although anyone could see there was some aggression behind the procedure.

"Claire's with Sean Ashley, you know that. What can I do about it? I don't even know if Claire is even worth pursuing." Ashley dropped her fork and looked at him aghast.

"Leon! Of course she's worth pursuing. I mean you two love each other right?" Leon nodded.

"Yeah, the same way I love you or Sherry or Jill. Although I'll admit I'm attracted to Claire differently, she was right, a romantic relationship between us just would not work." Ashley lowered her head in defeat before looking up again as if pleading.

"Well, don't you deserve to be happy Leon?" At that Leon glanced back at her. Ashley was spoiled. She acknowledged that fact. But inside that cute face was a highly intelligent person that many would not suspect at first glance. Leon was fortunate that she cared for him so.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He answered with at hint of a smile. Apparently this was enough for Ashley to return to her usual demeanor and start up some entertaining conversation about life as the First Daughter. Although he tried to listen intently Leon couldn't help but focus on Ashley's comment. He did deserve to be happy. But was that even possible if couldn't have the woman he wanted most?

Author's Note: Oh Oh Oh Right. Another chapter done. Lunatic, I couldn't fit the Sherry joke into this chapter but I'll definitely squeeze it in the next one. Everyone else thanks for support and I hope you stick with me. Drop a review so I can feel all appreciated lol. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	7. Sorting Things Out

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Ah, well, it's been a while since I've updated this one. Let's see where this is going eh? Here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7- Sorting Things Out

By the time Leon and Ashley had returned from their afternoon outing, Chris had arrived at Claire's place and was changing the flat on her car. Getting out of the car Ashley made her way over to get a closer look at what he was doing. Leon smirked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Chris, let Ashley put that on for you?" Leon's teasing caused her to turn around with a indulgent look on her face. She scoffed at his remark.

"Leon!" At that Chris chuckled from his spot on the ground.

"Hey Ashley, can you see if Jill needs anything in there. She was complaining about being hungry earlier." Ashley acknowledged his request and proceeded inside. Leon however sat down on the ground next to Chris.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" He asked as he looked at the sky, admiring the slight cloud cover that protected them from the blinding sun. Chris put down the wrench he was using to look at his friend. Picking up on the faraway distress in his voice Chris threw him a questioning stare.

"Yeah man, what's on your mind? Or better yet who's on your mind?" Leon had to laugh at that. Anything that related to his sister required intense interrogation on Chris' part whether she was aware of it or not. Taking a breath Leon proceeded to tell Chris what was bothering him.

"Okay, first of all Chris, yes this has to deal with your sister. What I wanted to ask you was about her boyfriend." Chris rose an eyebrow.

"You mean that Sean guy?" Leon nodded. Chris scratched his head and shrugged in return.

"Eh, I really don't too much about him either. I mean, he and Claire graduated together and the next thing I know Claire's talking about how she's met this wonderful guy. I didn't think too much about it. At the time, me and Jill had just gotten married. Anyway, why'd you ask? You don't trust him or something?" Chris asked with his interest in the conversation growing. Leon clasped his hands together causing Chris to raise his eyebrow yet again. Leon decided to stop beating around the bush and just spill it.

"Chris, I think I'm falling for your sister." At this Chris squinted his eyes in confusion. Leon expected this reaction and just waited for Chris' reply.

"Huh?" was all he could muster. Leon groaned.

"You heard me. I never even thought about pursing Claire romantically until a few weeks ago. After hearing from her again, I realized how much I missed her." As Leon started to daydream Chris put a rough hand on his shoulder.

"You should talk to Sherry about Claire. Cause I'm not trying to be rude or anything but the thought of discussing my sister's love life and stuff sickens me somewhat." Leon nodded his head laughing.

"Yeah, Chris I get it. Speaking of Sherry shouldn't she be outta school by now?" Chris nodded as he pointed to a car coming around the corner. Coming to a halt infront of Claire's house, Sherry Birkin proceeded to get out of her car book bag in tow. Chris smirked.

"Well, speak of the devil."

Getting up Leon dusted himself off to receive the oncoming hug that was about to greet him in full force. He made an ummmph sound as Sherry practically jumped at him and latched on to him.

"Leon!" Leon only smiled as he returned the hug.

"This is a hell of a greeting Sherry considering I just saw you last night." Slowly releasing him she gave him a look. Leon just ruffled her hair as he took a chance to admire her. She had matured so fast Leon couldn't believe it had only been about 3 years since he saw her last.

"Yeah, I love you too Leon. Oh yeah, how would you like to make yourself useful tonight?" Leon faked a taken back expression.

"Who me? Why I don't know Miss Bourbon.? I feel awfully tired." Sherry narrowed her eyes at him and attempted to step on his foot but Leon easily dodged. This cause Sherry to get even more pissed off and Leon to laugh harder.

"Sherry Bourbon? How dare you refer to me as a brand of liquor!" Leon only laughed harder before playfully pushing her into the house.

"Oh come on you know I was just teasing. Anyway what do you want me to do?" Sherry still gave him a pissed off look but a mischievous smirk was making its way across her face.

"You're going to help me cook dinner. For everybody. Claire's working late tonight so I'm going to surprise her with her favorite. Do you know what that is?" Leon could only grin in response.

"Chicken Parmesan with a hint of lemon." The two said simultaneously making both of them break into a fit.

"Well in that case you two are going to have to make a trip to the store because Claire never shops. She only has the bare essentials." Chris called from by the car. Leon looked at Sherry incredulously.

"She still doesn't shop! I'm guessing you guys are over here a lot more often now since I left." Leon wondered out loud. Sherry grinned from ear to ear.

"You have no idea. My aunt used to even make me come and check up on her. Now Sean shops for her. Ooops." Clasping her mouth Sherry gave him a look of embarrassment. Leon just shook his head.

"Don't worry Sherry I already met him. Anyway, let's go get that stuff first. Let me go tell Ashley."

Walking back inside Leon found Ashley sitting next to Jill and the two looked like they were having a very intimate conversation. On what Leon couldn't tell you. Sherry sat her books and stuff on the kitchen bar as she greeted the two.

"Hey Ashley, Jill." The other two women replied likewise. Leon glanced at his watch before getting their attention.

"Ashley, me and Sherry are going to store to get some stuff. You want anything?" Ashley took a second to think.

"No, but Jill said she wants some fruit. Lots and lots of fruit." Ashley told him as she was a doctor giving a prescription. Leon looked to Jill as if to seek agreement. Jill only nodded before responding with a smile.

"Please?"

Moments later Leon was sitting in the passenger's seat of Sherry's car discreetly holding on to dear life on the door handle. A mix of pure horror and an attempt to plaster on a grin was displayed on his face. Sherry realized that the car in front of her was coming closer very quickly so stepping down on the gas she accelerated before switching the lane just a few feet from the rear of the car. At this, Leon gasped as he clutched on tighter to the handle. All the while thinking how his death would come not in some Godforsaken village or bioharzardous war zone but inside Toyota Corolla. Now in the fast lane the smile on her face grew wide. Tossing a glance to Leon, she smirked at the expression on his face.

"Who taught you how to drive?" Leon asked in a voice unlike his own. It sounded as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Sherry pressed on the accelerator a little harder before responding.

"Claire." Was her sole reply although it came out as more of a laugh. Leon groaned as he let his head fall back onto the headrest.

'I should have known.' He thought to himself.

Sherry noticed the way Leon reacted to the sound of Claire's name and look at him worrying why that would bother him. She knew that whatever it was about Claire bothering him, it had to do with Sean.

"Are you okay over there? You're not acting like your overprotecting annoying self. What's wrong?" Leon turned to look at her and gave her a weak attempt at a reassuring grin.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Just ease up on the gas a little for me will ya?"

After somehow arriving at the grocery store in one piece Leon and Sherry quickly gather their items but not with out some jokes, teasing, and threats from Sherry along the way.

Arriving back at the house, Leon noticed Chris and Jill were still there. Apparently Claire must have been lonely after he and Sherry left cause this seemed like an everyday thing now. Well, until what's his name showed up. Sherry popped open the trunk and proceeded to take the bags inside. Leon told her to go on ahead and that he would bring in the rest. Pulling out his cell phone, he opened up the phonebook and scrolled down until he reached the number he wanted. Seconds later he was greeted to the sound of a female voice on the other line.

"Hello, this is Ingrid Hunnigan. How may I be of service to you today?" Leon grinned. Even on her home phone Hunnigan still sought to perform everything in a professional manner.

"Hunnigan it's Leon." He chuckled causing her to scoff.

"Why oh why did I give you my number?" She asked herself outloud perfectly aware that he could hear her.

"We all know how irresistible I am but seriously I need to ask you something. You seem to be very reliable when it comes to advice." This cause Hunnigan to smile on the other line.

"Ok, shoot."

With a picture of Claire and Sean earlier that day forming in his head Leon let his thoughts be known.

"I think I'm falling for my best friend. What's the best way to handle the situation?" After a second's pause Hunnigan relayed her answer.

"Pursue the subject. Is that all?" She asked feeling somewhat disappointed it was that simple.

"No, there's an obstacle. She's in a relationship. And I don't want to neutralize it. Therefore, I have two choices to make and both have consequences I'd rather not think about."

"Like what?" Hunnigan asked truly intrigued by the situation being conveyed to her by her colleague/friend.

"I've told her that I have feelings for her and she says it won't change anything but I already feel different around her. It's like I want to be with her and I don't know why. I mean God it's been close to 3 years since I've last seen her. Why do I feel this way?"

"Well Leon. Don't you think it's possible that you may have had feelings for her before you left. Remember in training, you all were taught to leave all feelings and wants behind in order to complete you missions. Perhaps this feelings you have are simply resurfacing since being reunited with her." Leon pondered this for a minute.

"Okay, that sounds plausible. My other choice of action is to let her be because I don't know if I can go back to just friend status. She has already admitted she felt something for me too." At this Hunnigan jumped up from her sofa.

"What? Well, that changes everything. Leon, all you have to do is make her realize why she feels the way she does for you. I hate to tell you this but the choice is ultimately Claire's." Leon sighed.

"Yeah, it is…….hey wait, how'd you know it was Claire?" Hunnigan smirked as she reached for her glass of tea.

"Let's just say I did a personal background check on you after hours one night. Just for future reference. But in all seriousness, was I of any help to you?"

"Yeah, you were very helpful. I'll be sure to treat you to that dinner when we get back. Oh speaking of which tell President Graham that Ashley's doing great and she's really enjoying herself. I promise to bring her back safe and sound."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything?"

"Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." Leon told her as he waited for her reply before ending the call. Feeling loads better than when he had gotten into the car he got out of the car with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Getting the remaining bags he went into the house.

While Chris was watching t.v with Jill sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, the wacky trio consisting of Leon, Sherry, and Ashley were putting the finishing touches on the evening's meal. Ashley was being instructed by Sherry on how to brew the perfect batch of iced tea while Leon laced his marinara sauce with spices. He was also trying to catch the essence of a true chef by placing a chef's hat on his head.

"Ashley, you want to try some of my famous marinara sauce? It'll knock your socks off." He asked with a chuckled. Sherry made a noise of indifference.

"Don't eat any Ashley. Leon's marinara sauce tastes more like toothpaste." Ashley laughed at that. She could see why Leon was so knowledgeable about restaurants to eat at. He must eat out a lot. Unknown to them Sean had just dropped Sean off and she was just opening up the door. Leon heard the sound of the front door closing and the sound of feet quietly approaching. Sherry went to go greet her in the living room. Seconds later Claire made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey you two." Claire greeted as she sat her nursing bag down on the counter and proceeded to fix herself a glass of juice.

"Hi Claire." Ashley greeted as she started to walk out the kitchen. Sherry was about to walk back in but Ashley subtly pushed her back out towards the living room. Leon could see Sherry giving a look of realization as she turned and followed Ashley. Well, it seemed as if everyone knew he had it bad for Claire. Claire looked around before turning to Leon and smiling.

"You made Chicken Parmesan?" She asked obviously excited about the welcome dinner she was receiving. Leon smiled back at her.

"Yep, with a hint of lemon just how you like it. Sherry and I figured you'd be tired so we decided to do something for you." At this Claire grinned even harder before wrapping her arms around him.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. I'm exhausted." She told him as she took a seat at the bar. Leon leaned over the counter to continue the conversation.

"So, you got any plans tomorrow? I was thinking that me you and Ashley could do something if you weren't working?" Claire shook her head.

"No, not really. Sean and I were going to look around for some stuff for Sherry's Graduation party. He wanted to take me to the bay. I'm not sure it depends. Why? Were you and Ashley bored today?" She queried as she rested her cheek on her hand. It was as if she was anticipating something. Leon shook his head.

"No, I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you before this trip is up. I mean I have been gone for almost three years." Claire nodded silently.

"Don't worry about that. We're gonna spend some time together. Right now let's just eat. I'm hungry." Leaning back Leon yelled into the living for the others to come and eat. He turned back to see Claire looking at him with a look that could only be described as pure amusement.

"Why do you have that ridiculous chef's hat on?" Leon patted his hat self-consciously.

"Hey it's a nice hat."

"Yeeeaaaah." Was Claire's slow reply. She broke into a huge smile over her and Leon's innocent banter. After coming home from a long day's work she had to admit that this was the best that she had felt in a long long time.

Leon too was enjoying to innocent banter between the two. He was finally ready to admit to himself that he was interested in Claire. As more than friends. But right now, only being friends mattered.

Sherry and Ashley watched from around the corner at Claire and Leon's obvious flirting. A grin spread across both of their faces. Sherry grinned somewhat harder. She had been wanted to see the two get together since she was 12 years old. Although the chances of them actually getting together was slim to none, nonetheless the thought of it made her excited. It would definitely be one hell of a graduation present.

Author's Note: Okay, I know. That chapter was all over the place. I just hope you got the gist of it. I want to make it clear that this story was not intended to be solely a romance it just ended up that way. The little quality time scenes that Sherry and Leon will make more sense as the story progresses especially when it gets closer to the actual graduation. Anyway, my only request to you all is that you please review to let me know how I'm doing. Perhaps give me some ideas. The response from previous chapters has given me a boost of inspiration and I don't know how long it will last. And now, for those last few words. Until next time…… Hell Yeah!


	8. Stability

Graduation Day

Author's Note: My God, it's been a while since I've even felt like writing. Well, I said I would finish this and I will. Apparently someone's still reading this. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. It gave me some inspiration. And as usual, I don't own RE at all.

Chapter 8- Stability

8:49 A.M

The smell of eggs and bacon made its way from the depths of the kitchen below, up the stairs, through the hallway, and into Leon's room. Along with that came the smell of smoke and the sudden blaring of the fire detector.

As his eyes shot open, in one swift motion Leon had thrown the covers off of himself and made his way downstairs to the source. As he made his way down the hall he checked each of the bedrooms only to find no one in them.

"Claire, Sherry, Ashley something's……..." he started before coming face to face with the three women he was searching for standing in front of him grinning while attempting to air out the kitchen.

"On fire?" Ashley finished for him with a smirk. Leon nodded before opening some windows to help air the house out.

"What happened?" he asked as he made his way back to them from the living room. Letting out a cough Sherry explained the situation.

"Uh, we were trying to cook breakfast. Ashley and I made the eggs, grits, and bacon and Claire made the biscuits. But she forgot to check on them when she went to do her hair until they started burning." She finished giving Claire a disapproving look. Claire glared back at her.

"So I made an honest mistake." Ashley moved between the two and handed Leon a plate.

"I managed to save you some Leon. I know how much you love breakfast." At that Leon smiled and pulled the three women in close to him for a hug. Ashley and Sherry giggled at Claire's attempt to hide her broad smile as Leon held them close.

"Thanks, this was definitely how I expected to start my day. Waking up to three beautiful women such as your selves. I'm living out my adolescent fantasies right now." And just as soon as the moment began it ended with the three of them each slapping Leon on various parts of his upper body. All he could do is grin back.

"Okay, so let me get this straight? You got accepted to the NYU but you're not going to go because…." Leon drawled on as continued to dry the dish Sherry had just finished washing. Sherry's look out annoyance was evident as Leon awaited her answer.

This had been the general mood between the two since Claire and Ashley had left them home to "clean up and make themselves useful" as Claire had so bluntly put it. The two of them had gone on some errands or whatever. About 20 minutes after they left the question of Sherry's college choices came into play. After finding out she dump her acceptance into a prestigious school such as NYU for a local 4 year college, his surprised and somewhat disappointed tone had caused Sherry's sudden irritation with him. He was probably going out on a limb here but Leon suspected this was an excuse for him and Sherry to work out some issues. Sherry's deep sigh of irritation awoke him from his thoughts.

"God Leon, because I don't want to go there. I don't want to leave home. First my aunt's practically begging me to leave. Claire's been trying to get her life back together and it's not like I had a very loving childhood with parents who wanted me to make the most out of myself. You of all people should understand that!" She spat with sarcasm practically flooding her voice. Leon looked at her with a trouble expression as he set the drying towel down on the sink basin.

"Sherry, you know that's not true. You may have been through some shit that no one, especially a young woman like you should have been through but I can say throughout most of your childhood you were definitely loved. Are you saying that Claire doesn't want the best for you?" Leon looked at her with a slight grin trying to coerce a positive response from her. She just stared at him as if he was the biggest jackass on the planet.

"I don't even know why you asked that question?" She stated bluntly. Leon chuckled at her entire demeanor in response to the question. Although she didn't give him a straight answer he knew she got the point. Before he could get the chance to continue his discussion she stopped him from speaking.

"Claire was never the problem. She was always there. Like she said she always would be. Like you said you were gonna be." She started as she looked up at him, her expression unreadable. Leon just looked down.

"I..I…did my leaving really have that much of an impact? I mean, I didn't know you cared for me so?" Sherry glared back at him with slightly glistened eyes and rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"Leon, are you stupid! Everytime I came home from school who did I give my test papers to? Who did I run to when I had nightmares? I'm mean come on Leon, you think I went to those White Sox games with you because I love baseball? No you idiot." Leon inhaled a deep breath before sitting down at the table. Sherry's words had hit home. How could have he had been so self-conscious not to think his departure from Sherry's barely stable life would go without consequence.

"Sherry, you only did all of those things when Claire wasn't around? I mean I never really just sat down and talked with you, let alone attempt to raise you. Claire and your aunt did most of that. And I'm glad to say you grown into the beautiful, albeit extremely sassy woman I always knew you would be. But honestly, I didn't think that the three of us would still be together 6 years later." Sherry looked at him with an expression Leon could only state as pure hurt.

"How can you say that? I mean we're not flesh and blood but you, Claire, Chris, and Jill are the closest thing to a family I've got in my opinion. All I want to know is… Why didn't you keep in touch with us? Visit us, something?"

"Sherry, you knew my circumstances. But I can definitely see where you're coming from. After what just happened to me last month I can definitely empathize with you. I can't count the number of times me and Ashley almost died over there in Spain. But you see I'm still here." Leon moved his arms in an all body encompassing gesture before throwing Sherry a patented smirk. She gave him a small smile back before suddenly hugging him.

"I'm glad you're here. I love you and Claire you know that right?" She told him as she retreated from the hug. Leon just nodded. His silent gesture was all that was needed. With that the two of them regained some of there composure and return to their manual labor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

"Shit man, Barry would shit his pants if he saw all of these goods you got right now. Fully Automatic Matilda with burst capability, A striker equipped with a hundred rounds. Killer 7 Magnum Exclusive Edition. Mine Thrower. Leon exactly why in the hell did you bring all of this with you. Isn't this vacation time?"

While he was cleaning and oiling his weaponry, with Sherry's help, Chris and Jill had made their selves welcome which meant watching lots of TiVo here at Claire's place. While Leon just grinned at Chris looking over the guns like a kid in a candy shop Jill was laughing hysterically over something on the tube. Leon looked up to see what it was.

"I Love the 80's?" Sherry wondered out loud. Chris' attention suddenly did a complete 180 as he went to sit next to his wife on the couch. Unconsciously his hand wondered to her stomach and began to caress it gently as his other arm was thrown around her shoulders.

"Have they gotten to the hair styles yet?" He asked to no one in particular. At that there was a loud scoff followed by a laugh from Ashley as Claire and Ashley came through the threshold. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see you've come back yet dear little sister." Claire smirked at him as she sat down next to Leon at the bar. Ashley made her way over to the stool on the other side of Leon closer to Sherry.

"Well, I do pay the bills around here Chris." With that she turned her attention over to Leon and Sherry. "What's with all the artillery Scott? You've not making a move now are you? You just got here." She asked with curiosity as well a disappointment making itself known. Sherry answered for him.

"Nah, just doing some cleaning. Just in case. You know we don't exactly have normal lives." Glancing over at the clock she noticed it was a quarter past four.

"Aw man, I gotta get dressed for this party Lisa's throwing at the hotel."

"Party?" Ashley asked noticeably intrigued at the prospect of a social gathering with peers rather that people old enough to be her grandparents. Sherry caught the look in her eye and smiled.

"Yeah, school's out now. I gotta get my dress from the shop and change. Wanna come with?" She asked. Ashley looked to Leon.

"You don't mind do you Leon? I mean I do tend draw unwanted attention." Jill smirked at that statement.

"Tell me about it. Did Claire ever tell you about I first met her brother?" Chris glared at her but focused back on the t.v.

Leon looked around at situation. Here he was a month later from the Vacation from Hell here amongst his friends. No…family. He could tell that Sherry was eager for Ashley to come with her. Chris and Jill had mellowed out to the point where nights on the couch had become just as interesting as going out. And here he was cleaning out his guns when he could have already asked Claire out to dinner or something.

'She had a boyfriend Leon.' His conscious tell him softly. He's about to toss out the idea when he catches the sideways glance Claire throws at him and the shy, unsuccessively hidden smile that came with it.

'Fuck it, Claire won't last with that guy. And like Ashley said, isn't about time for me to be happy. Hunnigan told me to go for it. By God, I'm gonna do it.'

"It's fine with me. You two go and have a good time. Claire, you wanna go and do something. Anything. You know, get out of the house?" Leon said barely able to hide the optimism in his voice. He hadn't felt this good since he'd taken those painkillers after his return from Spain. While Ashley was listening to Sherry fill her in on the night's plans Leon looked to Claire with anticipation. Claire looked to him with a winning smile but it faded just as soon as it appeared.

"Oh… I'm going out with Sean in a few. He's taking me to a bike show. You're welcome to come; it's not a date or anything?" Claire told him, her heart dropping as she noticed his creeping smile begin to dissolve. Ashley noticed his expression and asked if everything was alright. He nodded.

"That's alright, I'll go to Sherry's party, play bodyguard for the two of them. I'm pretty sure they'll need me." With that he oiled the final gun on the table before packing up and telling everyone he was going to catch some Z's before he left. Everyone acknowledged him. Ashley was about to go and follow but Sherry pulled on her arm and shook her head pointing at Claire She was sitting at the bar, keeping her melancholy under wraps with increasing difficulty. Sherry could tell by the way her shoulders where positioned in a slouch that she was downtrodden. It pained her. She was making an effort to patch up the relationship between herself and Leon but Leon and Claire's friendship was going sour fast.

"Ring, ring, ring!" Leon groaned as he picked up the phone. It was Hunnigan. A smile came across his face automatically. She smiled back for a second before resuming to the situation at hand.

"What's up Hunnigan?" He queried as he sat up in the bed. Biting her lower lip, she simply looked at him before making her statement.

"Leon……according to Intelligence it seems as if Umbrella's going to make a move. And if Albert Wesker is indeed the new president of the company, he just may have the means to do it. We already know of Umbrellas involvement with the Los Illuminados. It's also been brought to my attention that Saddler's plan for this country's internal disintegration was just part of Wesker's scheme. The rest is unknown but we cannot have our government be susceptible to anymore ransoms or threats. The problem is we cannot find him or and others affiliated with him. It's as if they've just vanished."

Ada's cocky smile flashed across his mind.

"Okay, Hunnigan that's all well and good but what are you saying?" Leon questioned.

"What I'm saying is… if things keep playing out the way they do, you can kiss this and all other future vacations goodbye."

After just less than a week of being back home, Leon's duty once again comes into conflict with his personal life. Only this time, he may not have the luxury of choice. Taking in a deep breath, he ended his conversation with Hunnigan and fell back onto the pillow staring at the ceiling.

"Story of my life."

Author's Note: Keep in mind I've written in forever so if this came out crappy I kinda expected it. Hopefully I can keep up enough inspiration to finish this story by the end of the year or something. Once again, please review cause they honestly do help and uh… I'm gonna go take some Tynelol now. Until Next Time. Hell Yeah!


	9. A Fleeting Dream

Graduation Day

Author's Note: All right, first off I got say thanks for all the reviews I got for this story so far. I'm really surprised that this story has managed to keep you all's interest. So yeah, this one's dedicated to all of you who have continued to read and support it. As usual Resident Evil will never used in the possessive tense by me. This is Chapter 9.

Chapter 9- A Fleeting Dream

"Okay Leon, spill. Why are coming with us to this party?" You should be back at home getting Claire to cancel her date or whatever to go out with you." That's the very first thing Leon heard as soon as he, Sherry, and Ashley got into the car and shut the door. Sherry was in the back seat while Ashley grabbed the front. Leon just looked up at the rearview window with a look of amusement as he began to pull off.

"I can't get anything pass you two can I?"

"Of course not", Ashley told him sternly which made Leon turn to her in surprise. He should have known these two would have gotten onto him sooner or later. While they were getting dressed, Sean came to pick Claire up for their "not a date" date. Chris and Jill had fallen asleep on the couch leaving Leon to go answer the door. Of course he was civil but at the same time, he wanted to knock the shit out of this guy. And the bad thing was, he was a nice guy. He really was. But Leon hated him only because he had Claire. Nah, scratch that, he just hated the fact that he had got to Claire first.

"Why does it seem like everyone and their mama knows how I feel about Claire?" Leon wondered outloud as he shook his head. Ashley snorted.

"Cause it's so freakin obvious it's not even really funny Leon. I could tell be the way you lit up when me and her came back today. She knows. The question is why won't you just take her out already." Leon was about to respond until Sherry added in her two cents.

"Yeah Yeah, we know Sean's her boyfriend and all that crap. Yada yada yada. But you can atleast spend more time with her than you're doing. You only got like 4 or 5 days left here. The least you can do is that. And who knows, she might just choose you over him." Of course when Leon looked at her in the mirror again like she was jackass she had to plaster on her 2000 watt smile.

"I mean really. Do you think he can handle the real Claire?" Not the work all day, rest all night Claire but the one we lived with." Leon had to smile at that.

"Yeah, he wouldn't last that long. I remember when punched a hole through the wall because she was pissed after watching that hockey game one time. That was funny." Sherry laughed as she remembered the moment.

"Yeah. That was funny. The point is Leon, I know you're protecting Ashley. She's probably just as much as a trouble magnet as me. But when we get home, I'm telling you to take Claire out. Tomorrow. Spend the whole day with her." Ashley nodded. She was listening to the conversation and she was beginning to see just what made Leon Kennedy tick. Whoever this was next to her, she had never seen until she came here. He was brighter, happier. But unfortunately his bad jokes still remained as well. She chuckled at that thought.

"Fine Sherry. As soon as tonight's over I will tell Claire that tomorrow we are spending the day together. We'll do friend stuff okay." Sherry nodded but again she noticed Leon looking back in his rearview. He had done this way too many times during the drive.

'Something's up'. She thought to herself. She just hoped whatever it was, it wouldn't have to deal with her running from something zombie related or messing up her dress. God knows she paid too much money for this thing.

It was another 20 minutes before they arrived to the hotel and Sherry was greeted by a myriad of people. Leon assumed she must have been friends with just about everybody in the whole school. Then again, he was just glad she even made it to high school. Ashley got out of the car and almost on instinct moved to stand closer to Leon who was checking out the surroundings.

"What are you looking at Leon?" Ashley asked him as he they began to walk towards Sherry, who was waving them over to her and her friends to introduce them. Ashley had seen this look on his face before when they were in Spain. Too many times. It was a very likely possibility that someone was watching them. Not wanting to jump to conclusions she tried to shake the paranoia from her head.

"Nothing Ashley, let's go meet Sherry's friends." With that the two proceeded on to the group.

15 minutes later

After introductions and the like Sherry made it very clear that she did not want Leon playing big brother to her and Ashley thus explaining why Leon was outside the door making conversation with another poor soul in the same boat as he.

"Hey, aren't you Leon Kennedy. One of the Umbrella Resistance Members? I remember seeing in the papers and on t.v all the time a few years back. Then you all just disappeared." Leon couldn't help but grin at this kid who obviously was a conspiracy nut. He must've have spent his whole 4 years in high school following up on Umbrella. It was kinda flattering in a geeky sort of way.

"Yeah, that would be me. I'm surprised you recognize me. I've been out of the spotlight for a few years. Hey what's your name?" Leon asked as he pointed to some nearby chairs and offered for him to sit. It seemed like this was going to be his conversation buddy for the rest of the night. In high school Leon never followed up with all that X-files, corrupted science crap. Now he was living testimony. And 6 years later he's sitting outside of a high school party having a conversation with some kid about it. Life was definitely funny.

"Andrew. Okay now that I know that it's you.. what in the hell are you doing here at this party dude?" By the look on his face he was obviously stumped by the fact that a government agent and someone as famous as Leon was just chilling out in the lobby of this hotel. Leon smirked at the look on Andrew's face.

"Yeah, I can see your point. Well, do you know Sherry Birkin?"

"Sherry? Yeah, I know her. We used to chill out sometimes. She was a loner for a while. Hung around with the rest of us loners. Next thing you know she's like one of the most popular kids in the whole school. I haven't spoken to her much since sophomore year." Leon listened with thoughts going through his head. He remembered before he left when Sherry would always stay close to him and Claire everywhere they went and didn't want to meet new friends. It made him proud that she eventually overcame that fear, yet he kinda felt sorry that she and Andrew didn't keep hanging out. He seemed like a pretty cool kid.

"You see, me and my friend Claire…." Leon started before and Andrew interrupted.

"Claire as in Claire Redfield?" Leon nodded.

"Yeah. In Raccoon City Claire found Sherry. Her parents were Umbrella scientist who got caught up in the outbreak. We've been like surrogate parents/big siblings to her ever since." Andrew's eyes practically bulged out of his head after hearing this.

"Oh my God! You're telling me she survived Raccoon City! I cannot believe that. I mean don't get me wrong I like Sherry and all but she doesn't seem the type to be that tough." Leon had to smile.

"Yeah, she was on the short side too. I mean shorted than your typical 12 year old. Now's she taller than Claire."

"Man, that's awesome. That explains why she was so quiet when she first came to school here. Damn, I wish weren't graduating just yet. I would love to talk to her again." Leon looked over at Andrew. Did Sherry even have a boyfriend? He didn't even know. Not that she needed one but wouldn't be something if one of Sherry's somewhat geeky friends decided to hit on her at a party. Hey, Leon could deal with that. Ashley however was off limits for the moment. He'd have to further investigate the guys trying to hit on her.

"Andrew, why aren't you in there? I mean this is a party and you don't look the bodyguard type." Andrew rolled his eyes but was grinning nonetheless.

"Well, I was in there for a while. I just wasn't having that much fun. I mean most of my friends aren't here yet and a lot of those people in there. Well they can be jerkoffs." Leon let out a low laugh knowing good and well how true that could be. He remembered high school well. Hell, he was friends with half of them.

"I can see what you mean. Still I think that you should…." At that moment Sherry decided to peek out and check on Leon. She was about to ask him what he was up to before she noticed Andrew sitting next to him.

"Andrew? Hey how have you been?" Andrew looked surprised that she even remembered him. He let that thought be known.

"Don't remember you? Of course I do. We just didn't get to see each other too much after 10th grade. What are you doing out here with Leon of all people?" She asked with sarcasm oozing from her voice. Andrew grinned.

"Catching up on your life story." At that Sherry's jaw dropped and she slapped Leon on the arm

"Leon!" Andrew stood up grinning. "It's all right Sherry. I thought it was pretty cool. I'm about to go back in now, you coming?" Sherry gave Leon another look before turning to Andrew with a grin that only Claire herself could have taught her.

"If this is your way of trying to talk to me right before graduation to tell me you like me, that would be cool." Andrew looked taken back but smiled back at her. Leon gave him a thumbs up as the two walked back into the party. Leon decided to go follow them and check up on Ashley.

As he was about to reach for the door handle, he noticed something sticking out from the crowd of people standing outside the lobby door. A woman. In a blood red dress. And next to her a man. To the average person he was just another person waiting for a room. He couldn't get a good look at there faces. But Leon could tell easily that they were both armed. And they damn sure weren't the police. Slowly making his way to a side door he stepped out trying not to look too suspicious. He kept his eyes on the duo the entire time. Coming around the corner he noticed that they were looking at the spot he had previously been in.

'Must be looking for me.' He thought. After apparently realizing this the two persons started to walk off towards a less lit and populated area. Leon continued to follow.

5 minutes later Leon found himself walking into what looked like a small alley. Yeah, something was definitely coming his way.

Before he could turn around the mystery man he was following was coming at him with a knife not too dissimilar from his own. Tactical. This was just great. As this assailant, who was obvious trained in close encounter combat attempted to take his first swing, Leon dodged it with easy and quickly rolled to the side. Pulling out his knife he could feel the grin tugging at his mouth. Even if it has only been a month since Spain, he had to admit he missed some of the action.

"I'm not even gonna ask who you are. But I will tell you that I'm off duty. So I'm expecting overtime for this." Leon joked as his knife connected with knife of the assailants. With no emotion once so ever he charged back at Leon swiping his weapon twice before catching Leon in the stomach with his foot. This sent him flying back. Hitting the ground Leon simply rolled backwards before pushing himself back up and throwing the knife at the merc or whatever he was. Soon the knife was in his leg and Leon was making his way over with his Blacktail pistol in hand.

"Okay, that was fun. Now this is the part where I put hold you at gunpoint and ask why you were following me? Looking up at Leon, the man in black simply laughed. Sensing the slight breeze behind him, he heard the cocking of the handgun behind his head.

"T.O.F.U the car's in the front. We got a medic waiting for you." The mystery woman said. Leon just looked at him as he got up and started limping towards the light part of the end of the alley. That guys name was TOFU!? After he was around the corner, Leon heard the safety being put back on the gun. Slowly he turned around and was face to face with Ada.

"Ada, we gotta stop meeting like this. Can't we just arrange lunch or something?" Leon started before leaning back onto a wall. Ada just smiled at him.

"I see you and Ashley are plaga free. Have there been any side effects?" She asked as she started to move closer to him. Leon instinctively started to move his hand towards his chest slight.

"Other than the nightmares, painkillers, and my growing dislike of the Spanish language, no not too much. Is it Ashley or Sherry Wesker's trying to get data on Ada? You can atleast tell me that much."

"Both of them actually. Ashley seems to be free of any serious side affects as well as you. And Wesker just wanted to wish Sherry a happy graduation. He said that she was a sweet kid. You know Leon, I did have orders to terminate you in case our cover was blown. You are off duty aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Sherry's graduation. But I see you already know about that. Ada, I'm going to say this once. Whatever you and Wesker are up to, I know we're going to have to stop it. But for this little bit of me time, I'm willing to let it slide if you would do the same. I mean I am off you know. You should take off a few days yourself." Ada looked at him thoughtfully before nodding.

"That actually sounds good Leon. I wanted to se the Washington memorial but I think it's best if I stay of D.C for a while. I may go north to New York instead."

"I would check out Broadway." Leon added a few seconds later. Ada sighed softly.

"Yeah, that does sound good. I heard the Lion King was playing there. I'm a big Disney fan." Leon just chuckled at this revelation. He never would've thought that. Next thing he knew Ada was walking away from him and towards the light at the end of the alley.

"Hey Leon, don't let Claire slip away from you. She's definitely a keeper. See you around." She called back before disappearing around the corner and into the stream of people flooding the street. Standing still for a second he thought about what in the hell just happened. Shaking his head he started back to the hotel to make sure Sherry and Ashley were ok.

Later that night after returning home

"And that's end of the story." Claire was in shock that all of this took place in a matter of hours. She placed a blanket over her brother and Jill, who were still sleeping on the couch. Nobody wanted to disturb them.

"Wow. Our lives are anything but normal." She noted before turning of the last lamp and walking up the stairs with Leon who was getting sleepier with each step.

Stopping by the guest room Leon and Claire peeked in to see Ashley asleep in the bed and Sherry conked out on a makeshift bed consisting of a mattress and cover. Claire smiled at the scene.

"She's really grown up. I still can't believe it." She said softly with disbelief still in her voice. She slightly leaned into Leon's chest as he stood behind her. Rather or not she did it on purpose he didn't know but either way it felt good. He slowly wrapped his arm around her as if he was answering her comment. She didn't react. She just eased into his embrace.

"Yeah, she has. I'm gonna call it a night. Are you off tomorrow?" Leon asked as began to let go of her. She nodded before closing the door and started walking to her own. Leon gave her a genuine smile for no reason other than he wanted to.

"We're going out tomorrow. All day." Claire slowly returned it as well before wishing him goodnight. He did the same before closing the door. Claire stared at his door a little longer with the same smile on her face before closing her own.

Author's Note

Oh my God! I finished the chapter. Not too much more left I think. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters tops. I gotta say thank you to all the reviewers and those who are still following this story. They really have given me a boost of inspiration to continue. As long as I know you want more of this I'll keep writing it. Please continue to show the support. I know it's been a while since the last update so I hope that this came out good and was worth the wait. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	10. A Kennedy and A Redfield

Graduation Day

Author's Note: It's Friday night, I don't have to be to work till midnight due to overtime so what's a guy to do? Update this story I figure. As usual, I own not one thing related to Resident Evil. Though if Capcom doesn't release RE5 soon I'm going to travel all the way to Japan to hold them hostage with a very large weapon lol. Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: A Kennedy and A Redfield

The sound of the slowly opening door apparently was enough to awake him because moments later Leon Kennedy was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking at the smiling face of Ashley Graham. As usual she was the first one to greet him in the morning.

"Morning Ashley. What's up?" He asked as sat up. Ashley came to sit next to him on the bed still beaming at him for reasons Leon didn't know yet?

"Are you and Claire actually going to spend some alone time today?" she asked. Leon just grinned at her. That alone was enough for her to continue.

"Cause this morning when Sherry and I woke up Claire was downstairs happy as a bird. She even did her hair. Do you know what that means?" she teased. Leon played dumb.

"Is this the part where you tell me that she's doing all of this for me?"

"Of course it is. Sherry's interrogating Claire with similar questions as we speak." Leon let out half a laugh before smiling a little sadly at her.

"You know Ashley, just because me and Claire go out a few times doesn't mean that we'll be together or that we'll even work out. I appreciate the effort and all but…..". Before he could finished Leon was cut off and taken back but the sudden outburst from the 20 year old.

'

"Leon, will you Shut Up! Stop trying to make excuse to cheat yourself out of some happiness. You and Claire may not be hopelessly in love and all of that but I can see you two care about each other on more than just a friend basis. Even Jill has said something about it to me and Sherry. I just want you to enjoy yourself. Yeah, I know because of her boyfriend you two may never be a couple but don't let this opportunity to reconnect pass you by. This might be the start of something. You don't know." Leon looked at her his expression unreadable before finally muttering:

"Between you and Sherry I don't know who's the louder of the two." Ashley lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Thanks." He added a second later.

"No problem. Now Mr.Kennedy," she began using the horrible accent Salazar spoke in, "You will get up and get dressed and have some major fun with your friend. Me and Sherry are going to go do some shopping. We expect to hear a report when you get back. Okay?" With that she gave him one last smile before walking out the door leaving Leon in deep thought mode once again.

Not more than 6 months ago was he endanger of being decapitated in probably more than 40 different death scenarios, though some were even more gruesome than others. A week and a half ago he thought this part of his life was lost to him. A few days ago he and Sherry came to an understanding. And just last night he met up with the Bitch in the Red Dress yet again. And just a few minutes ago his conversation with Ashley made him realize that he had been lacking something in his life for some time now. A companion. More specifically Claire Redfield.

She had been apart of his life for 6 years albeit some of that time was long distanced and strained but still. After fighting side by side, raising Sherry together, and being there for each other time and time again he was now beginning to realize where all these non-platonic feelings were coming from. Even Claire herself admitted she felt something for him. That night after comforting Ashley, with Claire pressed up against the wall, his lips just a brush away from hers. Leon remembered the look of anxiety in her eyes. She was waiting for him to kiss her. Despite her words she wanted him. He could feel it. And hell, he wanted her. Taking a deep breath Leon put a hand on his head.

"This love thing is harder than anything I've ever done." He said silently to himself. As if the wind he blew her in, Claire was at his door wishing him a good morning.

"Morning Allyson. Looking forward to today?" He asked as he made room for her on his bed. Claire took the invitation and was soon laying next to him on his bed. Despite the fact he was shirtless, it looked like a somewhat causal scene. She smiled at him.

"Yeah, Sherry just had a very 'interesting' conversation with me." Leon smirked.

"Yeah, Ashley did with me too. Two very smart women there I tell you." Claire nodded. The look she gave him told Leon many things. The most important being Claire's apparently acknowledgement of the reasoning behind the conversations.

"So what do you wanna do? I mean something that we haven't already done a million times? She asked. Leon seemed to lay back in thought. He hadn't really thought about it either. Claire was always at work so it's not like they had a lot of time to hang out this last week anyway.

"Hmm? When's the last time you've played pool down at Marley's?" Claire gave him a look of sarcasm.

"When's the last time you hair was red Leon? And you know good and well, I'll embarrass your ass again. Just like last time." Leon scoffed in attempt to blow off her obvious jab.

"Okay, Claire, you do know I let you win that one time right? I mean you're good now, don't get me wrong. But you and Chris have no sense of patience and/or trigonometry." Claire used her left leg to hit him cause him to yelp in pain. "Damn Claire, injured agent here." He laughed lightly as he rubbed his leg.

"Well it's settled. We're going to finish this once and for all and I'm going to kick your ass Leon. Where do you want the footprint? Left cheek or right cheek?"

Upon looking at the look of seriousness on Claire's face Leon couldn't help but burst into laughter. Claire took the pillow from under his head and hit him with it.

"Okay, Okay, I give. I forgot how 'persuasive' you can be Claire? I like your hair by the way." Leon made sure he acknowledged it. Instead of her infamous ponytail Claire had gone and braided her hair. She almost looked like the 19 year old he first met rather than the 25 year old he was with now.

"Thank you. I figured it was time for a change you know?" She told him as she laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling alongside him.

"Yeah, seems like everything's changing. Sherry's graduating in 3 days. You're about to be an aunt. And I'm a full time bodyguard for the President's daughter who has lived out one too many horror movies. Life's funny huh?"

"Yep."

The two of them continued to lay in silence for a few moments before Jill peaked her head in the door. She grinned at the two of them before telling them that her and Chris were leaving. Soon Claire was ironing her clothes and Leon was out the bed and in the shower feeling better than he had in months.

After eating some breakfast Claire and Leon had finally decided just to take a ride on Claire's bike to kill some time and possibly find something to do. Claire, being the stubborn person she was, wouldn't let Leon on the bike until he was fully padded with the helmet include which was a tad too small for him. He let his discomfort be known.

"Claire, I can't see out of this thing. It's too small." He whined as Claire tried to help him put it on. She gave a motherly look of disdain/amusement.

"You ever stop and think that maybe you just have a big head?" That earned her a dry laugh and a kick in the leg. She eventually got the helmet on but not without a little force. She gave him a cheeky smile as he groaned like a kid who had just found out his mama had outsmarted him. Wrapping his arms around her waist to hold on, Leon didn't realize it but Claire was blushing beet red as she revved up and pulled out of the driveway.

A few hours later

From walking at the park to some sight seeing to doing some shopping downtown Leon and Claire had made the best of their time together. Now they were finishing off their long overdue pool rematch. After some general conversation Leon tried his hardest not to bring Sean into the equation but his curiosity about how serious Claire was with him came into play somehow. He noticed how she tensed up a little at the mention of him. She took her shot before focusing her eyes back on him.

"You sure know how to bring up some great conversation topics Leon?" she muttered. He lowered his head slightly in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I know how awkward all this must be for you. It's just….Claire you know how things are between us. There are feelings." He glanced a little longer at his trajectory before taking his shot. Close but no sinker. Claire nodded.

"I know. I'd be lying if I tried to say there weren't. How long have you felt this way about me?" She asked quietly as she sat on the side of the billiard table. Leon clicked his tongue on the side of his mouth as if he really didn't want to say but in reality he really didn't know.

"A few weeks ago I guess. Hearing from you again it reminded me of how close we were. I missed it." Claire nodded.

"Me too. Unfortunately that ship has set sail. Me and Sean, we're comfortable with each other. He may not know me as well as you do but he's there for me. At this point in my life, I think that's what I need."

"You're right. He may be what you need." He replied. But the look in his eyes said different.

'Is he what you want?' He added silently in his head. Claire gave him a funny look before sighing to herself.

"Leon, I don't think I've ever told you this but I waited a long time for you." Leon gave her a surprised look. She regained her composure.

"To make a move damn it. I could have sworn back then you were going to. The flirting between us was something obvious. But I was scared that being a couple would damage our friendship beyond repair. For years you were there and then you weren't. So when you left, I decided I should move on too. And I have. But that doesn't mean, I still don't have those feelings for you. I just don't think I can act on them just yet. You being here has been great this past week even if things have been way off." Leon looked on as she brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. What a predicament these two were in? The gears in his head were churning though. Basically Claire was letting him know that there was still a chance even if she didn't flat out say it. He walked over to her and ushered her into a hug which she gratefully accepted.

"We should have had this conversation a long time ago huh?" He told her softly. She smirked playfully.

"Ya think? Anyway, we'll talk more about us later okay. You don't have that much time left here with us so let's make the most of it. Besides we still have to get with Chris and Jill about Sherry's car. Her aunt told us to let her know when so she can sign for it." Leon nodded in agreement.

"I was thinking about the party too. Maybe Ashley can stall Sherry while we set up everything. That way we won't look too suspicious."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Bout time you start using your head Scott?" Claire joked. Leon rolled his eyes but grinned back at her just the same. His life was anything but normal. Soon he would be back to work and involved in more cliché government conspiracy plots than a Jerry Bruckheimer movie but he could deal with that. And he and Claire had got their feelings out in the open. Just the possibility of what could happen next between them was enough for him to give her a cheesy smile. When he banked the winning shot the smile only got wider.

Later that evening

After making Claire's loss miserable for a few more hours the two grabbed a bite to eat and were soon parked back in Claire's driveway. Tired as hell would be an understatement for the two. Walking to the phone, Claire checked the messages. One from Sherry and Ashley stating they would be staying the night at Sherry's aunt's house, and another from Carlos telling Claire that he and Rebecca would be in town soon and that he couldn't wait to see Leon. Claire couldn't help but smile as she yelled up the stair for Leon who was changing clothes.

"Hey Leon, Carlos and Becca are gonna be here in a day or two!" The loud thump upstairs was apparently Leon's response before poking his head around the corner.

"Yeah? Can't wait to see Rebecca and her Antonio Banderas. I'm still in shock that he hasn't knocked Rebecca up yet? Claire looked at him aghast.

"Leon!"

Leon just chuckled back at her. This was the most fun he'd had in a long time. At that Leon walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch before flicking on the remote. Claire came and sat next to him.

"What's on the tube?" She asked as she got comfortable. Leon just groaned.

"Nothing good. Oh, wait King of Queens." Turning the channel Leon smiled when he felt Claire's head fall on his shoulder. She was getting sleepy. He rearranged his arm so that he could move it around her. She graciously accepted. He could so get used to this. As Claire dozed off to sleep Leon soon followed.

Chris and Jill made there way inside about an hour later with some takeout but instead found the snoozing couple on the couch in front of them. Chris just looked at Jill who was smiling. Not wanting to disturb them, they put the food in the refrigerator and left locking the door behind them.

"Those two remind me of me and you." Jill said as she got in the car. Chris nodded.

"Hmm. But you weren't in a relationship at the time. I hope Claire doesn't get too attached. I don't think Leon can handle any more trauma after the story he told us about Spain." Jill regarded him thoughtfully.

"They'll be okay. Claire might be stubborn but she follows her heart. Guess that a trait all Redfields share." Chris smirked.

"You should know. You're one of us now. Plus that's my offspring you're having." Jill sighed playfully.

"Aw, I know."

Back in the house Claire and Leon were still asleep. For the first time in a long time the two of them were back to doing what they do best. Being there for each other. With each other.

Author's Note: Wow, I updated this thing. First off this chapter was different. At least to me it was. But I hope it was worth it. Ya'll know I'm a L/C fan to the fullest but that isn't the main focus of this story. But it's there. I hope I clarified a lot of things about the relationship between the two of them in this chapter cause that's what it was about. This story is almost drawing to a close. Thanks to everyone out there reading and following the story. Keep reading and sending me some feedback. It's like economics, the more you demand the more I supply. Oh yeah, this chapter goes out to my buddy Diddly Day, just cause she's that damn cool. Maybe you will update soon eh? Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	11. Life in Parallel

Graduation Day

Author's Note: Wow, it's been a minute since I've even thought about writing this, but after the emails and the on-going support for my RE stories I figured I had to finish. And after playing RE2 again for nostalgia I got reinspired. Be warned I haven't written anything for RE in forever so if this chapter isn't up to par I apologize. But since both of my stories are almost done anyway, this and Feelings Perfect, I figure why not go ahead and finish them. So this is dedicated to all of the fans who made me get off my ass and update. This is a late new years gift for you. Enjoy.

Chapter 11-Life in Parallel

"Please?"

"There's got to be somebody else? What about Patricia? Jill? Rebecca?" Leon gave Claire a pleading look from across the bar as he sat down his glass of orange juice.

"Patricia's at work and Jill and Becca are out with Chris and Carlos catching up. And I can't take off any more days since I took off the weekend for Sherry's graduation. I just need you to take her to get her dress. I promised her I would but since I can't, I need you to fill in. You don't have to do anything just be supportive and nod if it looks good, shake your head if it doesn't." Claire told him as if it was that easy. Leon gave her a look. It wasn't that he minded taking Sherry to get her dress for her party, it was just that he didn't want to spend the day in a mall. Ashley and Sherry were also two young women who had no shame in spending time and money on clothes. Or flirting with men for that matter.

"Alright I'll do it. But you owe me, I was going to kick back today and catch up on some sleep till Carlos got back." Of course he gave in, Leon knew he was sap when it came to his girls. Claire beamed a grateful smile his way.

"Thanks a lot. I knew I could count on you Scott."

"Always. Now get out of here. Don't you have to be to work by eleven?" He reminded her as he tossed a look at the clock. Claire tossed a look back as well before suddenly jumping into panic mode.

"Shit! You're right. I gotta go. See you later okay. Don't let them get you too strung out." She tossed at him as she flashed him a smile once more before hugging him and running out of the door. Leon could only nod and return it as he watched her jet out of the door and jump into her car. It was baffling. After last night, it would have almost been safe to assume that maybe they were on to something they way they seem to fall back into old habits. But Leon knew better. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, this wasn't permanent and Claire truly seemed to be happy. Even if it wasn't with him, that's all he ever wanted for any of them. They had been through too much. It was best that he put the rest of his attention on Sherry and enjoy his last two days here. He had some things he needed to take care of back in D.C and Ashley needed to get ready for school again. Getting up and scraping off the leftovers from his plate he picked up the phone and dialed Sherry to inform her of the change of plans and hoped that she didn't yell in his ear after the fact.

Later that afternoon

Leon checked his surroundings with caution motioning for the two women in his care to make their way quickly across the aisle. And into the elevator. Ashley had handed him yet another bag to carry. Oh this was just turning out to be a great day. The best agent the U.S government had to offer was nothing more than a bag tote and there really wasn't much he could do about it.

"Why the long face Leon?" Sherry teased as she pressed the button to take them to the upper floor.

"This is the fourth store we've been in. I thought you only needed one dress. This is a brand new wardrobe." He chuckled as Sherry shot him a glare.

"I haven't found the right dress Leon." She told him with a mocking sneer.

"Oh get over it. You need to get out more anyway you hermit. You haven't shaved in days." Ashley shot back at him as she poked him on the cheek. His stubble was creeping slowly on his face. He rubbed it absentmindedly.

"That's the point of a vacation Ash."

"Speaking of that, when are you guys leaving?" Sherry asked as she started looking through some of the clothes on the rack. She still hadn't found the dress she wanted to wear for her graduation party yet and she wasn't leaving until she did.

"Sunday. The day after you graduate." Leon answered for her as he walked over to see what she was looking at. Sherry sighed a bit.

"That soon huh? I was hoping you two could have stayed longer. It seems like you just got here."

"Two weeks was all daddy would give him Sherry." Ashley added. She didn't want to leave either. This past week and a half had been the most fun she had had in a long time. And she and Sherry had become very close. She was definitely keeping in touch with her. Leon put a hand on Sherry's shoulder comfortably.

"Don't worry about it so much kid. I'm definitely keeping in touch this time and you can come see me anytime in D.C. Just call first because I might be on assignment. I'll leave all of my contact info with Claire."

"You better." Sherry replied back leaving no room for argument. The directness of it was so Claire-like Leon had to chuckle.

"Speaking of Claire, did you two talk?" Ashley asked a second later. Leon noticed the hopeful look on her face. She was hoping that they worked out something on their not a strictly platonic relationship. He really didn't want to burst her bubble but he could lie to her.

"I did. Me and Claire, whatever feelings we have for each other, we realized last night that we have to let them be. She's happy. I have to let her live her life. Who am I to try and ruin that? And as much as I hate to admit it, Sean's a decent guy." Sherry sighed deeply.

"I know. That's what makes it so frustrating when I look at the two of you. I guess your ship has set sailed. In that case, do me a favor and find some bimbo so I can say bad things about her and make myself feel better." Ashley laughed at Sherry's response so hard she almost knocked an item from the shelf.

"Sherry! That was awful." The 18 year old just shrugged. Well it was true. She had wanted Claire and Leon to realize their feelings since she was 14 years old. Even then she saw how happy they were. But she couldn't force Leon or Claire to do that. It had just now hit her that she had to grow up and move on with her life too just like they had. As soon as it caught her eye she instant yanked out a red dress that screamed at her.

"I like this." Ashley and Leon both looked at her and the dress before looking at each other. They both had the same person in mind. A.D.A.

"No." was their simultaneous reply. Sherry scrunched her face at them. Well damn.

"Sheesh okay. How about this one then?" She asked instead pulling out the aquamarine one that looked just like the red one. Ashley smiled brightly this time and Leon looked at it for a second before giving her a thumbs up. He liked it too. Sherry smiled.

"Perfect. I'm gonna go try it on. Make sure Leon doesn't wonder off will ya?" She told Ashley as she started heading towards the back. Leon chuckled to himself. Sherry was pistol. Ashley grabbed him by the arm playful and nodded to Sherry.

"You mister, aren't going anywhere. Sit." With that she pointed to the two chairs situated in the corner of the store. Leon didn't need to be told twice. His feet were hurting.

"Leon?" Ashley spoke up a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I tried to push you into dealing with Claire." She admitted apologetically. And she was. She just hoped that Leon enjoyed the rest of his vacation worry free and that she hadn't been too much of a burden.

"You didn't push me Ashley. I needed to deal. I've pretty much done everything I set out to do here. I reconnected with Sherry, sorted out my feelings for Claire, and finally got some rest."

"So I wasn't too much of a burden?"

"Well, I didn't say that." Leon said so seriously if it wasn't for the slight smirk pinching his face Ashley would have totally believed him. Slapping his arm lightly she cried out.

"Jerk!" Leon only laughed harded.

"No, seriously you weren't. I actually enjoyed your company."

"Because you didn't have to spend your vacation rescuing me from those Ganado guys right?"

"That's right."

"What about boyfriends? Are they under your hit list too?" She asked with a smirk.

"Only if they treat you wrong or hurt you. That's Paragraph 57, line 42 in the bodyguard clause." He joked. Ashley could help but giggle. She'd seen Leon come out of his shell in the last few days more than ever.

"You're so full of it."

"I learned from the best. And his name is Chris Redfield. Ask Jill, she'll tell you the story sometime."

"You mean that time Chris yaked all over Jill's couch when she and Claire had went out and blamed it on the dog?" Sherry laughed from the dressing room door.

"That'd be the one. You look great in that dress Sherry." Ashley scoffed.

"Great? She looks hot! That's a keeper."

Looking herself over, Sherry stepped in front of the mirror and admired herself. She did look good. Okay her work here was done. She couldn't wait to show Claire.

"I think so too. Okay I'm gonna pack it up." With that Sherry head back to change.

"Finally." Leon let out jokingly as he sat up and prepared to stretch.

"Oh shut up! You know you enjoyed shopping with us today."

"Even if I did, don't tell Sherry that. She'd never let me live it down. It messes with my tough guy image."

Leon didn't notice Sherry laughing softly to herself from the dressing room door. She was going to miss him. She was just glad she was able to finally regain what they had lost. Best to make the most of the time they had left.

Later that evening

"Carlos, stop that!" The now 24 year old Rebecca Oliviera yelled at her goofy but good natured husband. Slapping his hand away from her Leon tapped his buddy on the shoulder.

"You know Rebecca has a mean left hook. Yet you still continue to play with fire." He joked as he counted up the money he had in his hand and contemplated his next move. Carlos just grinned back at the man.

"Eh, what can I say? I get off on it." At that Rebecca slapped the holy hell out of her husband making Sherry and Chris burst out laughing. Carlos abruptly shut up before grinning back at his wife. Rebecca smiled back with a faux smile before rolling her eyes.

Ashley was speechless. Jill and Leon, who had know it was coming the whole time, just shook their heads and gave each other an "I told you so" look. Looking back to Ashley, who was the banker Leon played his turn.

"I'll take place for $140. And since I own the whole street put two houses on it." Chris slammed his fist on the table knocking some of his pieces off.

"Damn it Leon, that's the third time you stopped me from buying the whole street!"

"You want to negotiate?"

"Over my dead body." Chris spat back. Leon missed this. Watching Chris get heated over something as trivial as Monopoly. Looking at the clock he noticed it was about 8:00. Claire should be home soon. Sherry's voice broke his thoughts.

"Okay, I see this game taking a turn for the worst. Carlos, how long are you guys in town for?" Jill asked as she slowly got up to stretch a bit. Chris abruptly stopped what he was doing to help her. He waited hand and foot on her and it showed.

"Til Tuesday. We're on vacation for the next week and a half but Becca wanted to see her folks too." He told her still rubbing his cheek. Chris chuckled to himself.

"In-laws."

"You said it."

"Didn't I just slap you?" Rebecca asked him confused he hadn't stopped while he was ahead.

"I've never been around people like you all before. This is very interesting." Ashley remarked as she again was just as surprised as her first day here. Carlos and Rebecca were interesting to say the least. Rebecca smiled back at her. Carlos smirked.

"Yeah, try finding out that your old friend is some government agent who also is a personal bodyguard for the president's daughter and he brings her with him on vacation and they're standing right in front of you. Now that's interesting. I could have sworn you were destined to lead of life of pushing pencils bro?"

"Life had other plans. After this year, I couldn't go back to doing anything else."

"I hear ya."

"What's up peeps? I'm home!" Claire jokingly yelled from the front door. Sherry immediately got up and began to bombard her with stories of the day as she made her way into the den.

"What's all this?" She asked before setting her eyes on the game board on the table.

"Are you guys serious? Sherry I told I told you to burn that game?"

"It was Leon's idea." Sherry shot back making Claire look at him.

"For old times sake."

"Yeah right. So what are we doing for dinner tonight because I'm not lifting a finger." Chris grabbed Claire's bag from her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"We wouldn't want to be federally indicted for poisoning the prez's daughter either sis. Ashley what do you feel like tonight?" She just giggled not being able to get it out. Sherry came and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Chicken fingers. We want chicken fingers."

"That place on Thorton?" Leon asked.

"That's correct. Sound good?" Sherry asked as she looked around. Rebecca and Carlos shrugged. Chris nodded. Jill muttered a cool whatever. Claire and Leon looked at each other and smiled.

"Works for me." Ashley grabbed Sherry's attention.

"Chicken fingers?"

"Girl we gotta get you out more." Sherry told her before grabbing her hand and taking her upstairs to freshen up in Claire's room. Leon watched them go up the stairs and figured that they would be a while. Wanting to get some fresh air he let everyone know he was going outside on the porch. Claire watched him leave. Jill noticed this.

"Claire?"

"Yeah Jill?"

"Let's go out back for a sec. It's about Sherry's graduation present." Looking over at her brother, Claire noticed the look on his face. He didn't know what the hell this was about either.

"Okay?" Walking out to the back, Claire closed the sliding door and helped the very very pregnant Jill Redfield into one of the chairs.

"What's going on? You and Patricia have trouble getting the car?"

"No, the car's fine. I'm talking about Sherry's other graduation present."

"What other present?"

"Our secret agent friend in there?"

"Leon?"

"Claire I'm not your brother. Give me a little credit here. Me and Chris saw you two cuddled on the couch the other night. I know you and Sean are doing fine and you don't want to mess that up but I know that in that little Redfield head of yours you're at odds with your feelings for our friend in there. So I'm taking it upon myself to intervene and talk to you before you come to me three months later and blab it all to me while I'm doing the mother thing." Claire just stared at her before regaining her composure.

"Leon and I talked. We know where we stand. And we both know how much it sucks but we have to move on. He's not the same guy he once was and I'm not the same person I was."

"You keep telling yourself that. I might not say much but anybody can see it. You guys still have something. And as long as you both know that and are okay with it, I won't push it any more. As long as you are happy."

"I am happy. Sean's been a godsend and gives me something Leon couldn't possibly do now because of his work."

"What's that?"

"Stability. I don't have to worry about him dying everytime he goes to work or old ghost like A.D.A coming back to haunt him. He saw her in Spain and now she's working for Wesker. We've all left that life behind Jill. I don't want it back. And I love Sean. Sean loves me."

"Okay Claire. I believe you. I'm sorry I drilled you about it but I had to know how you felt. Leon's not going to talk to me and he only told Chris that he was falling for you all over again. You're my baby sister in-law, I'm going to look out for you."

"Thanks. I think I'll go talk to Leon for a sec."

"Thank you for saving me the effort of telling you." Jill told her thankfully. Claire just hugged her and helped her back up.

"That kid's going to drop like a sack of bricks."

"Shut up."

Walking back in through the house and out through the front door, Claire noticed Leon watching the neighbor's kids playing outside in the sprinkler. Daylight savings time was like a kid's summer gift. More daylight more playtime. The whole street looked so serene. It was nice. He remembered when he, Claire, and Sherry would sit out here and hang out. Sherry wouldn't even try to play with the other kids at first.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh hey Claire? Just thinking. Remember when we used to try to get Sherry to hang out with the other kids around here?"

"Yep. That was a challenge I tell you." She told him as she sat down next to him.

"She never wanted to leave unless one of us with her." Leon continued.

"Yeah especially after she got into that fight with Megan?"

"Megan? That little brat from down the street?"

"Yeah, they're the best of friends now."

"When did that happened?" Leon asked. As for as he knew, Sherry always spoke lowly of her.

"About 2 years ago. Sherry said that her boyfriend was using her and tried to help her out. She didn't believe her at first but after everything was said and done, Sherry was the one who was there for her. It was after you left."

"That sounds a lot like something you would do."

"What can I say? I rub off on people."

"Rub off? You raised her. You did a hell of job."

"What's all this 'you' stuff? I had help you know?" Claire shot back as she turned towards him. Leon chuckled to himself.

"I was just there for the beginning. You were there for the big moments."

"Leon, so were you. Sherry never forgot about you. Neither did the rest of us. You are family."

"I guess that's what makes the fact that I'm leaving in a couple of days even harder."

"What do you mean?" She asked concernly. Looking over at the kids playing Leon sighed to himself. He'd been thinking about it for a while now. Even before Spain.

"This. The normalcy. The serenity of life for of the average person. No biohazards, no terrorist plots, no debriefings. I'll never have it again. Let alone a normal relationship." Claire remained silent and looked back thoughtfully at him before wrapping an arm around him

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything?"

"I'm sorry for not waiting."

"I wouldn't expect you to. You shouldn't have to. Sean's good to you and you seem to love him. You're happy and that's all I ever wanted." Leon spoke aloud. Claire started to sniffle as the tears began to fall. She didn't know what to do. Everything was so clear before she spoke to Leon again after all these years. Not it wasn't so much anymore.

"Please don't cry Claire." She wiped her eyes and tried to recollect.

"I'm sorry. It's just I don't know what to do. I never thought these feelings would come back."

"Maybe they never left. That's what a friend of mine told me anyway."

"So you've confided in someone about me before?"

"Yeah. Her name's Ingrid Hunnigan. She's my M.O.S. Mission Operator Specialist. We're also newly found drinking partners."

"Sounds like you two are close?"

"I took her to dinner once. After Spain. She's made it very obvious that she's not giving me any chances." Leon told her with a slight laugh as he shook his head.

"You're just having all the luck aren't you Scott."

"I know right."

"Maybe things we'll work out later in the future. We'll just have to see where it takes us." Claire wondered outloud.

"I'll make sure I keep in touch and stay along for the ride then." Leon answered back.

"Sherry will love that. Me too."

"Me too." With that Leon looked down at his friend. Claire was a constant in his life. Rather it be romantically or otherwise he needed her. He would prefer the first choice though. Tentatively he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the forehead just to let her know he respected her decision and her relationship.

"Let's go get the other shall we? You know how Sherry gets." Leon started. Claire straightened out her ponytail. She was grateful for Leon and how he was handling this. Now if only she could do the same without breaking down. She was going to have to talk to Jill again. Damn it. The two didn't even have time to open the door before Sherry yanked it open with Ashley grinning behind her.

"There you two are. Come on, I'm not getting any hungrier. Ashley's starving."

"Sorry." Ashley apologized as if she had interrupted something. Leon just offered her a smile as he noticed the others trailing behind them.

"Don't worry about it. You lovely ladies riding with me?" He asked looking over Claire, Ashley, and Sherry? The three of them nodded. Carlos scoffed.

"What? You're leaving me alone with my wife, Jill, and that blockhead?" He joked somewhat. Leon regarded him with a smirk.

"Yes." With that Leon started towards his car with Claire walking side by side with him and Ashley and Sherry grinning and chatting up each other the whole time. Carlos shook his head and grabbed Rebecca hand as she got into Chris's Tahoe.

"I wanna be just like Leon when I grow up." Jill looked over her seat back to the couple.

"And you married him because?" Chris started up the car with shitfaced grin. Rebecca smiled despite herself.

"I ask myself that everyday."

Author's Note: Okay there it is. I think I got like 2 more regular chapters to do and then I'll do an epilogue. I wanted to focus on Leon's relationships with Claire and Sherry. They both represent a part of him that Ashley's learning about on this trip and I thought it was a good parallel. Hence the title of the chapter. Again I thank everyone who has read and/or continued to follow this story. I said I would finish all of them and that's what I'll do. I hope it was worth the wait and I promise I won't take another 3 years to update. I think I'm inspired now. Reviews are always nice and might keep that inspiration going so yeah do that. Like right now. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


End file.
